Sakura and Syaoran's Engagement
by sakurahime92
Summary: A new evil has come about as Sakura and the crew are in their senior year of high school. Will they be alright?
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN'S ENGAGEMENT**

**TOMOYO'S PLAN FOR SYAORAN**

It was a spring day and I was at Penguin Park. I was waiting for Tomoyo and Kai to get here so we could go over to Syaoran's house together. We were going to have an important meeting about something, though I have no idea about what. I sat on the swing and started humming a song when someone gently pushed me to start swinging. "What are you doing, Syaoran? Aren't we supposed to meet up at your house?" I ask looking at the person who was pushing me a second ago.

"Yeah, but I just got a call from Tomoyo and apparently we are now meeting at her house, so I came to come pick you up. Also you have the Fly card and it would be easier for us to fly instead of walk." Syaoran says and I just look at him.

"If that were the case, why didn't Tomoyo send her bodyguards over? Also, where's Kai-kun? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"I was surprised that she said she wouldn't be sending over her bodyguards. As for Kai, he wasn't at his apartment when I went in and looked for him. He always disappears when someone is looking for him or when something's going on." Syaoran says and we head towards Tomoyo's house. 'I just hope Tomoyo is right about this.' Syaoran thought while they were walking.

**TEN MINUTES AGO**

When will everyone get here. I thought we were all meeting here to have an important meeting about something. I wonder if Sakura has something to say that she couldn't say at school. Ring Ring "Hello, Syaoran speaking."

"Li-kun good. Change of plans, we're all meeting at my house. I won't be sending anyone so you'll either have to walk or get Kai-kun to drive you. Sakura will be in Penguin Park so please don't leave her. Make sure you get closer with Sakura okay. It's very important that you make sure you and Sakura get close this year." Tomoyo says and I look I'm going to have a nervous break-down.

"Hold on Tomoyo. What do you mean that we are going to your house? And WHY do I have to get close to Sakura? We've been dating for almost two years and we are in our senior year. Why do I have to get close to her?" I ask extremely confused and I hear a long sigh on the other end.

"Because Li Syaoran," Why'd she use my full name? "If you ever want to marry Sakura, you have to get closer to her and propose to her sometime this year or else, you will never ask her. I don't care how you do it, just make sure she gets closer to you or else. See you later Li-kun." With that Tomoyo hung up and hoped he would do what she told him for once. She should have gotten Eriol to do it, then she was sure it would have happened.

"Great, now I have to get both Sakura and Kai. What the hell does Tomoyo mean by that last statement. Oh well, might as well fetch Kai so we can drive. I head over to Kai's apartment to find that it was completely deserted. "Of all times. He decides to escape NOW of all times. Figures, I guess I'll go and get Sakura so we can head over to Tomoyo's place."

"I head out of my apartment and go to the park that is down the street. Mad at both Tomoyo for making us try to trust Kai and Kai for making us walk all the way to Tomoyo's. I kick a rock that I find on the ground and it goes flying for miles.

I just sigh and decide to quit pacing myself and run over to wear Sakura is or I'll destroy something. Takes me one minute to get to the park and find Sakura on the swings. I quickly go over behind her and push her. 'This place was where she told me that Yukito rejected her.' He thought and smiled that he helped her then, and that he also became her boyfriend at the same spot.

**PRESENT**

We are walking by the ocean when the sun sets and there is the most sunset I have ever seen and I glance at Syaoran to see what he's doing. He's looking right at me and I blush a little at the expression he has. I trip over my feet and start to fall down when Syaoran caught me almost immediately and I lean against his chest for a few minutes while looking at the sunset. I try to move away but Syaoran was holding me tight so I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Syaoran" I say looking straight into his eyes.

"Hm, what is it Sakura?" Syaoran asks with a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't you think we should start walking again, so we don't make the others wait?" I say trying to keep myself from stammering.

"It that's what you want, Sakura, we can head over there. But I think that we should wait a little longer. Since Eriol lives right in this area, we can try to get a ride with him." Syaoran says never taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay. Then let's head over to Eriol's house to get a ride." I say and he finally let's me go. I look at him to see if he was mad to me but he was just smiling and I reach for his hand.

He takes my hand and I am happy he isn't mad at me like he usually is when I mention Eriol or Eron. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" I look at him for a second and nod. "Did you ever trust- never mind it's nothing. Nothing at all." He says and I get curious.

"What were you about to Syaoran? I won't mind at all what question it is." I say a little nervous at what the question might be. It's unlike Syaoran to be so confusing, If only I could read his mind right now. That used to be so useful before he decided to block his mind from me last year. What did happen to make him go that far, to protect his secrets that much from me?

"Well, I was just wondering if you trusted Eriol or Eron more than me before?" Syaoran looks at me and I can tell that he is dead serious.

"At one point when you said were going back to Hong Kong did I trust those two more with helping me on the field. But you have always held the most trust in my heart. I knew that you would come back to Japan." I answer with a smile on my face and he is relieved.

"Sakura couldn't we use the Fly card or the Float card to get there faster?"Syaoran asks when we're both completely tired of walking after an hour.

"No, float would make us walk also, and fly isn't on my staff, so it wouldn't be able to carry – wait that might work!" I say getting my star key and releasing the fly card. One pair of wings pop out of my back and then on Syaoran's back.

Syaoran just stands there looking at the wings on his back thinking it must be a dream. He flies over towards me and looks confused. "Why are there wings on my back? I thought they only came on your back, when you released the fly card." As we flew towards Tomoyo's house.

"Well, I thought since before I could hold more than one person on my staff, I could possibly make it so two people could use the Fly. Since you were a card captor also, you can see how I came up with this plan." I say happy that the plan had worked after all.

Laughing, Syaoran went over towards Sakura and said that she was definitely more creative on how she used the cards than he could ever be. "Considering you never had much fun before you came to Tomoeda, that is perfectly understandable." I say also laughing when we touch down right in Tomoyo's front yard.

"Before I could ring the bell, Tomoyo opens the door with a gleam in her eye. "I can't believe I saw both of you flying. I only thought Sakura-chan could fly but I guess I was wrong. Well come in, everyone's been waiting for you two." Tomoyo says ushering us up to her room where we see the entire gang. Sitting down there are: Meilin, Eriol, Kaho Mizuki, Miho, Eron, Erika, Kai, Kero, Spinel, Yue, and Ruby Moon.

"M Meilin, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong with the rest of the family?" Syaoran asks while I see everyone who was ever a great help in our missions. The only one missing was my big brother.

"Oy, Tomoyo, why must I dress up?" Toya asks coming in with one of Tomoyo's costumes and we all laugh. He was dressed up as a gypsi complete with a turban on his head.

"Because, Toya, we are all going to get fitted for me to get new costumes ready, in case a new threat comes along. And the four guardians are here so no one may escape from this house." Tomoyo says as we are looking for escape routes.

"Well, why am I here then?" Kai asks and everyone is sighing knowing how Tomoyo is with her designs.

"Kai, don't worry, all your costumes will be in black. Now who is next? Eron, come on, it's your turn to get measured for costumes."

Groaning Eron gets pulled away and I glare at Kero and Yue.

"Why are you blocking me from leaving? Move aside or else, I'm your mistress after all." I say trying to get past Yue, who didn't budge.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that, mistress. I'm here of my own accord and will do my job until it's over." Yue says and the other guardians nod in agreement.

"Eriol, you're their creator. Please talk some sense into them. We don't want to be prey for Tomoyo." I ask and the other humans agree.

"Okay I'll try. Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Cerberus, move aside right now or you won't be able to move for a month. Do you want to risk it?" Eriol says and we all think 'What a sadistic person.'

"I'm sorry, Eriol, but we cannot do that. We are in service of Tomoyo for tonight. We only take commands from her and you cannot order us around tonight." Eriol casts a spell but all the guardians are able to move freely and we are all utterly confused.

"Eriol, that won't work since this house is under a barrier that is as strong as the shield card." Spinel Sun said with almost a sadistic smile and we all shudder at the thougth of being at Tomoyo's mercy without being able to do anything.

Eron walks in with a prince costume and sword and goes, "Erika or Kai is up next. Then it's Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura, Eriol, please talk to the guardians. Tomoyo is going to make us her prisoners until school on Monday." Eron pleaded and we shake our heads.

"Tried Eron. We have no power over them. There's a barrier around the mansion so we can't even cast any spells. I already tried but they weren't affected at all." Eriol said with a look of pure sorrow.

"She also said that the measurements are also for her to make us Halloween costumes this year, so she's going to be sketching. We are her prisoners; we will most likely go insane by the time school begins on Monday." He screams.

"Okay, with a show of hands, whom has been measured already?" I say hoping not many raise their hands. Everyone except me, Syaoran, Kai, and Erika raised they're hands.

"Sakura, you won't be able to do anything. She even got Yukito and Nakuru's measurements before they returned to their true forms. There's no getting out of it, as soon as you get into Tomoyo's bedroom." Toya says suddenly from behind me making me fall over.

Kai tries to get away but Cerberus stops him cold in his tracks. "Hey if our masters can't leave, neither can you, magician boy." Kero growls.

"Technically, everyone here is a magician or has magic powers with the exception of Tomoyo. Also, if it wasn't for the barrier, we would be out of here, compliments of Sakura and Eriol, Mongrel." Kai says, making everyone sigh.

"Kai, it's your turn to be fitted. Do you have any preferences for your costume?" Tomoyo asks returning to the room.

"Yeah, if you could make my old Kaitou Magician costume, that'd be just great. Oh and if you would let us go would also be perfect." Kai replies hoping it would work.

"One Kaitou Magician costume it is. Oh but you mustn't leave just yet, we have so many things you must all try on before Monday. Monday is the day you all are free, so just leave me to do what I want to for now. Okay?" Tomoyo says with an angelic smile on her face.

Kai is gone for almost two hours and we think that he escaped Tomoyo's very sharp eyes when he comes in with Tomoyo right behind shoving him inside. Then dragging Erika out with almost enough force to bring a normal person 100 yards without pause.

"You tried to escape didn't you, Kai?" Syaoran asks with a look in his eyes. Kai nodded he head and said that he was at the front door when she caught him.

"If I can't get past her, no one can. She will have us trapped here for awhile." Kai says

"Will if we could get the barrier down, then Syaoran, Eriol, and I could break out of here by force but, it would take some time." I say looking at Syaoran.

"How did you read my mind after all this time, Sakura?" Syaoran asks a little freaked out.

"Syaoran, it's me after all. I can read your mind when it's connected to mine remember. We've been able to do telepathy since middle school after all." I say happily while he sighs. I look to Kai again and say, "Give me till midnight and I'll be able to break down the barrier and we can escape." They nod and we set up a meeting spot just before Tomoyo drags me into the fitting room for the millionth time.

"So, Sakura, this year I was thinking something like a princess. With a beautiful dress and a tiara, how does it sound?" Tomoyo asks and I nod.

She pulls out a measuring tape and starts taking measurements while I think 'How like Tomoyo to think so far ahead while keeping us prisoner.'

'Yeah well Tomoyo has been like that forever, right?' Syaoran asks and I chuckle.

'Yes. But when you left she wasn't as obsessed with dressing people up like she is now. It's probably because we are all friends now that she's doing it.'

'Most likely.'

"Sakura why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asks thinking she did something weird.

"Oh sorry. I can talk to Syaoran telepathically again. He said something hilarious. Sorry if I offended you, Tomoyo."

"It's okay Sakura. Tell Syaoran that it's his turn to be measured and everything." Tomoyo turns around and looks for cloth when I tell Syaoran.

'No Way. I am never going to let her take my measurements. I'd rather die than let her dress me up as a doll.'

'Come on, Syaoran. She won't do horrible thing, just some normal costume fittings. Please, she'll get mad if you don't and Tomoyo isn't that kind when she gets mad.' I reply

'Normal for you because you've been doing it since we were in fourth grade. No one else thinks it's normal.' He yells at me.

"Be right back Tomoyo. He's being stubborn once again."

When I return to the room, I see Yue and Ruby Moon holding on to Syaoran as much as they can. I can't resist laughing at the sight of Yue pinning Syaoran on the ground while Ruby Moon is sitting on top of Syaoran.

"Eron, Kai, can you help me get Syaoran to Tomoyo so we can get over this ordeal?" I plead with a puppy dog look on my face.

"Sure," Eron says exacting his revenge on Syaoran.

"It would be my pleasure, Sakura." Kai says getting up from his chair.

Each of them take one of Syaoran's arms and make him get up. They drag him out of the room while everyone laughs. "I'm going to get all of you back for this you hear me!" we hear as Syaoran screams down the hall.

"Sakura, can you calm him down? This is for all of our sakes. Once we get out of this barrier, we're all doomed to be his victims. I really don't want to die, Sakura." Miho pleads and I look towards Meilin. She nods meaning it will be true and I'm the only one who can calm him down.

'Syaoran how are you holding up, Tomoyo isn't torturing you is she?'

'Sakura, sicking Kai and Eron on me is just awful. You could have spared me. So why did you force me to take measurements?' Syaoran yells and I sigh while sweating.

'Syaoran, if you didn't then Tomoyo would know something was going on and she would keep us on tighter security.' I respond while looking at the others.

'She's talking about making me a prince costume to match a princess costume.' I sigh and head over there in person. I come into the room where Syaoran, Kai, Eron, and Tomoyo are supposed to be and I see Syaoran battling Kai and Eron while Tomoyo is trying to get Syaoran into an outfit.

"Everyone cool it and give me a minute alone with Syaoran please." I say and everyone look at me. Eron and Kai leave with no effort dragging Tomoyo along, leaving Syaoran to straighten up.

"Thanks. She was saying that I would make a wonderful prince for her ideal princess a. k .a you. I didn't think she would have such accurate measurements from just looking at me. She was trying to put the costume on me for final adjustments." Syaoran says and looks in the closet marked C.C.

"Those are my Clow Card costumes. She made me outfits since then and they always get better. I hated getting fitted, still do, but I don't put up a fight or else she starts to pout." I say.

"You tried on all of those costumes?"

"No, I wore all the costumes in this room." I say and he sees that they are all marked differently. "Tomoyo made this her main costume room since all of my old costumes are in here."

"Well I guess I can put up with it if you could. I mean there must be over two hundred costumes in this room. One or two costumes aren't as bad as what you were up against while catching and changing the Clow Cards." Syaoran says and I call Tomoyo back in without a doubt in my mind that he won't put up a fight.

"Well Syaoran will you please try the costume on now?" Tomoyo asks and I hear him groan.

'This better be worth it.' Syaoran tells me and he says "Yeah."

'It will. She'll make you into a nice prince. Thank you, Syaoran.' Outside of the room I hear Tomoyo scream with delight and I go back to the room with Kai and Eron.

"I hear that you can talk to Syaoran telepathically again. So will the plan get out quicker then?" Eron asks.

"According to the room assignments, I'm sharing with Tomoyo, Syaoran is staying with you two, Toya is staying with Yukito and Nakuru, and Erika is probably bunking with us also. So if I can tell Syaoran, he can tell you two, and the six of us can break out of here. So yeah, it will make things so much easier for us to escape." I say when I hear Syaoran saying 'I'm coming back in my absurd costume.' 'Okay, is Tomoyo with you?' 'No.' Just then everyone tuned around to see Syaoran and all of them are gaping at him.

"What is with everyone? It is just Syaoran." I say turning around when I see him in a gorgeous suit with gold trimmings and red tassels along with a splendid white jacket and marvelous black shoes.

"W What is everyone looking at? Does it look that bad?" Syaoran asks and everyone shakes their heads.

"Syaoran, it looks absolutely wonderful! You must wear that for Halloween!" Miho says and everyone giggles.

'Sakura, Tomoyo wants you back in the dressing room.'

"What? But I thought I was finished?" I shout and everyone looks at me confused. Syaoran smiles at the reaction and I glare at him.

"You should go back. I saw Tomoyo working on something for you so hurry." Syaoran says.

'I hate you, Li Syaoran!' I yell as I'm leaving and hear Miho ask "What's wrong Syaoran? You seem sad."

"I take it she yelled at you right." Kai says and Syaoran nods his head.

"There you are Sakura. Hurry up, your gown is finished, I need to see how everyone likes it on you. Syaoran's suit was easy since it was to copy this design." She goes in the back to bring out a beautiful white gown with red and gold trimmings and on the sides along with crystal shoes and a small tiara. "Put this on and come out okay." She pushes me into the dressing room and I sigh.

'Just like Tomoyo to make me something like this. I wonder if there is another purpose behind taking our measurements. Why is she trying so hard to make all these costumes in the first place?' I put on the dress on and slipped into the crystal shoes that Tomoyo had given me and left.

"Good, good, terrific. It looks absolutely wonderful on you, Sakura-chan! I can't believe it came out so good. Here is your tiara and there, now the outfit is complete." The tiara was white gold with jade stones imbedded within the tiara. "Go back to the others now; I have more work to do." Tomoyo shoves me out of the room and I just stand there until someone patted my head.

"Aren't you going to return to the room? Everyone thinks you ran away and left them." Syaoran says lifting me from the ground.

"How did you know I was out here? How were you so sure that I didn't escape?" I ask as we walk to the room.

"Because you promised we would break out together. You don't break promises. That much I know for sure, Sakura." Syaoran said opening the door for me. Then he says to everyone, "Now presenting her royal highness, Princess Sakura." With that I enter the room and everyone is looking at me in awe.

"Eron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asks.

"Yeah. Completely." Eron responds and I look over to Syaoran.

Just then Tomoyo burst into the room and everyone froze on the spot. Taking her video-camera out she made me stand next to Syaoran and Eron saying the princess should be in between the two princes.

"Well all the preparations are finished really early. How about we just say we're done and just have a sleepover. Then you can go home in the morning. Oh Yue, Ruby, Kero, Suppi, you are all free now. Thank you for your participation." Tomoyo says and we all cheer.

There was a party and everyone was so jolly that we stayed up the whole night. I slipped outside to get some fresh air when someone comes behind me.

"You're going to become a stalker if you don't stop that habit, Syaoran." I say laughing as we watch the sunrise.

"Well that would be a matter of opinion. But you should be able to pick me out of anyone with a blindfold on, with your powers."

"Sure, but that's only when I want to focus." I say and I lean against his arms. 'Then focus more often. Oh and your brother is headed straight for us.' Syaoran says as I move away.

"I hate focusing on magic though." I say as my brother steps outside.

"Here you are Sakura. We need to go home now so say goodbye to everyone. Dad is going to be worried if we don't come home soon anyway." Toya says and I say my goodbyes.

'We need to get the group together later today at your place Syaoran.'

'Why, Sakura? What happened?' Syaoran asks looking worried.

'A new danger approaches. I can't name it but I can tell that there's a new danger to us all. Just make sure we have a meeting at your place later Syaoran.' I say trying to seem as if everything is normal so Toya doesn't worry.

'Okay. I'll get it done. Just don't get in trouble okay, Sakura. Then that would be awful.'

'Deal. See you later.' I get in the car and we go home when I run up to my room to get my cards ready.

As soon as I say that another is on us, everyone will be worried. But before that happens I'll take a nap to refresh myself. I haven't had any sleep in two days.

**Most of the ideas and characters came from Wish-chan and her series The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own the characters Eron, Erika, Miho, or Kai. Nor any of the cards ideas from her series. I don't own CCS either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A PLAY FOR THE AGES**

I hear something ringing and I just stumble around my room. I grabbed my phone and say, "Hello. Sakura here, what can I do for, yawn, you?"

"Sakura, weren't you the one who wanted to tell us something? We are all waiting for you." Tomoyo says and I find that I'm wide awake. I look at my clock to see that it reads 10:00 at night.

"I'll be right there, tell no one to leave no matter what. I'll be there in ten minutes at most." I scream and run around my room getting ready.

A rock hits my window and I open it finding Syaoran in the cold waiting. 'Give me five more minutes and I'll climb the tree.' I say and he nods towards me. I grab a bag and put the book in there along with a sleeping Kero. Releasing my staff, I call upon the Jump so I can make it safely to the ground, when Toya barges into my room.

"What are you doing, Sakura? It's ten at night! Where could you be going at this time?" He screams as I get out of my window.

"Sorry, Onii-chan. But I must go out right now, it's important. Don't worry, the gang will be with me so I'll be safe. See ya later, onii-chan." I say as I jump to the tree and then out of it, so I can start running towards Syaoran, whom is down the street.

Panting hard I see him with a smile on his face. "I thought you were attacked so I came by to make sure you got to my place safely. Kai is going to get upset if we keep him waiting any longer. If we do, he'll most likely leave us out here."

"Okay." We walk towards the black car and get in. "Hey Kei. Sorry I slept longer than I thought. I hope I didn't burden you at all." I say as Kai starts to pull out of the parking lot.

"Not at all. We were all worried and I was more frightened with Syao-kun than burdened by you. Don't worry about it; you befriended me without a problem even though I was a thief. This was the least I could do." Kai said as he sped away and I get frightened. This is the first time I am actually in a car with Kai as the driver.

As soon as I get out of the car, I nearly fall over and Syaoran catches me immediately. Kai gets out unfazed and walks towards Syaoran's place, while Syaoran picks me up off the ground and walks. "What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" I hiss as he climbs the stairs to his apartment.

"And if I refuse?" Syaoran asks and I glare at him.

"If you refuse, then I will personally disable you for a week. I have enough magic to do that." I state glaring at Syaoran.

"Then do your worst, because I will not put you down." He says and I punch him in the chest. "You need more work on the punch but nonetheless pretty good." He opens the door and the others gape at us.

"Syaoran did you—" Tomoyo starts but was cut off by Syaoran.

"No, she stumbled out of Kai's car and I picked her up and carried her against her will."

"So, Sakura, what is so important that you had to tell us?" Erika says irritated that she is not in bed.

"Well, to put it frankly, we have a new enemy out there. I have no idea whom it is, just that he is out there." I say and everyone is suddenly very serious.

"Sakura, are you positive? We haven't had an enemy in almost four years and now we get one when we are preparing for college." Eriol says in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes and that means that all of us have to be more aware of anything that goes on. Miho will take the 3rd years and Kai will take the colleges. The rest of us need to keep an eye on the seniors or underclassmen." Now everyone is extremely cautious.

"Sakura-chan, are you positive that someone is trying to be on our bad side?" Tomoyo asks and I nod.

"When did you first notice this, Sakura?" Kai asks and I just look at my feet.

"Sakura, when?" Eron and Syaoran say ignoring their hatred for eachother.

"Well, I first noticed, hehehe, when the first week of school, um hehe, ended." I say still looking at the floor.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed and I felt really bad.

"Sakura, that was a month ago. Why didn't you tell us before." Kero said extremely disappointed.

"Well Sakura, do you have a reason for mentioning it now?" Syaoran asked and I looked up for a moment then back to the ground.

'Sakura please tell us why. I don't think it's a good idea to keep looking at the ground.' Syaoran pleas and I shake my head.

'You don't understand Syaoran. I can't explain why I didn't want to say. I can't just say that I wanted to see if they were going to be allies or enemies, now can I?" I say to Syaoran.

"Oy, Sakura speakto us also. Don't just communicate to Syaoran, tell us why to." Kai says and everyone cheersin agreement.

"Well?" Everyone says and I edge towards the door.

"She wanted to see if they were going to really be our enemies or going to be allies." Syaoran said causing everyone to get more upset me.

"What do you mean? Of course they would be our enemies. Why else would they come to Tomoeda than to destroy!" Erika states and Eron places his hand on his sister.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and run out of the apartment in tears making everyone just sit there confused.

"Damn it, this is why she was so afraid to tell you guys about it. Now she left and in tears, her brother is gonna kill one of us if not all." Syaoran says leaving after her followed by Eron, then Kai.

"Can someone explain what has happened?" Tomoyo asks Eriol who was trying to locate her magical aura.

"Basically, she didn't want to tell us because she knew we would automatically claim they were enemies. She wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt as she's done with all of us. But we still make her feel bad as ever for jumping to conclusions and not letting her do as she feels is right." Eriol says giving upon his search hoping one of the three guys are doing better.

'Where are you Sakura? You won't even let me communicate with you. Let me in Sakura, I want to help you and I've never judged you before. I know your listening somewhere; just tell me where you are please!' Syaoran thought while searching frantically in the dark. He had an idea and ran towards Sakura's favorite spot.

"There you are Sakura. Don't you know how much we were about you." Syaoran said as he sits on the swing next to mine and I turn away. "Sakura, you know that I won't judge you since you befriended me. Please look at me and trust me."

Turning my head, I look at Syaoran with tears streaming out of my eyes. Syaoran got up and hugged me like he did when I told him I was rejected by Yukito. "Thank you Syaoran. You always help me out when I'm sad or crying."

"Shh. Better now?" I nod and he ushers me into standing position while saying, "Good. Let's go back just to let the others know you're okay." I just shudder and think 'anything but that please.' Laughing, Syaoran just nods and takes me home for the night. "See you at school tomorrow, 'kay Sakura." Syaoran says leaving as I climb into my room.

I climb into bed and fall asleep when Toya comes in yelling about something that I can't understand. But someone puts a blanket over me and sets my alarm clock for me.

I dream about someone with a kind smile waiting for me in a storm of cherry blossom petals. I run into the storm trying to find the person. All I can hear are the words I'm coming to find you. Don't 

you dare think you can escape me and my family. We will get you, just you wait. Then all around me bursts into flames and I scream.

I jump up from my bed sweating when Toya and Dad came into the room. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" Dad said and I nod looking at my alarm clock. It read 5:30 and I decide to stay up.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare and woke up. I'm just going to get ready and make some breakfast. Go back to sleep you two, I'll be fine." I say and shove them out of my room. Kero leaves his drawer and looks at me worried.

"Did you have another prophetic dream, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm too worked up to fall back asleep. Do you want pancakes for breakfast, Kero?"

"Sure, Sakura. Everyone is sorry about last night too."

"I don't know but okay. See you in a little while, Kero."

Going downstairs, I mix the pancake batter when someone knocks on the door. I grab my key and use the sword card, so if someone attacks I'm in the clear. When I open the door, I see Syaoran raising his hands and I lower my sword.

"Did you have that weird dream also, Sakura?" Syaoran asks as I let him in.

"Yeah, but how did you know that I was awake?" I ask and he just looked at me. "Telepathy, huh."

"Yep." As he sits in the living room. I put the batter in the pan and cook the pancakes. I run upstairs to fetch Kero so the three of us could enjoy breakfast.

"So, you came over because you could tell I had awoken and wanted to make sure I was okay?" I ask while eating.

"Maybe he came over to eat pancakes and have a free breakfast." Kero says as he finished his pancakes.

"I'm here because Sakura is really afraid from that dream." Syaoran says as I choke on my orange juice. Patting my back Kero asks, "Is that true, Sakura?" I nod and finish my breakfast.

"I don't know why but I think that our enemies want to kill us off one by one. They had a murderous look in their eyes. This is why I told you guys last. This is the third dream but it was more extreme than the previous two." I say looking at the clock after washing the dishes.

"Grab your stuff so we can leave, Sakura. Bring your cards also or else we're going to be late and in danger." Syaoran says as he grabs his bag and beaded tassel thing that turns into his sword.

After making sure Kero stayed at home and doesn't follow us, we leave for school. I'm too nervous after the dream to consider the grief my friends were going to give me about the dream. As I settled into my seat, everyone crowded around me and started talking at once that I couldn't even think.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Almost everyone in the class looked at my crowd and tried to get closer but was blocked by Eron and Syaoran. "I can't think when you are all talking at once. I think you all should just ask Syaoran about it and leave me alone for today. Or wait a couple of days until I'm over this morning okay, Please." I say and the teacher comes into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone. Great news, we have gotten permission for Tomoyo's play." Everyone cheered, silenced by Mr. Akamichi. "She has already chosen her cast and needs everyone else to help with the production because it goes on at the end of next month!" Everyone cheered and Tomoyo went up to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone. I will now tell you whom is going to be in the play. Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Chang Eron, Chang Erika, Tanaka Miho, Mizuki Kai, Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Toya, Hiragizawa Eriol, Akizuki Nakuru, Li Meilin, and as narrator Mizuki Kaho. We will be preparing a play that is completely secret. I can't wait to see how you all like it." Tomoyo says and the group groans understanding the reasons for the measurements.

'Tomoyo you are Dead' is what every single person in the Card captor group thought as she sat down. I felt even worse than I had when I woke up this morning. Syaoran just puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me when the rest of the class started preparing for the play.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREPARATIONS**

Everyone in the school is extremely excited about the play, except me. I go into hiding during lunch when Tomoyo was searching for her cast. That wasn't as easy as I hoped since many people wanted to talk to me. Finally, I found a good spot about fifteen minutes from inside the gym, the only spot that had no one that wanted to speak to me.

'Where are you, Sakura? Everyone is worried.' Syaoran asks and I sigh.

'I am in a spot you won't find me. I just need to be by myself for a while. With the dream and now the play and our new enemies, I just can't handle it anymore.' I respond.

"Then why not just let me help you instead of letting you handle everything yourself and go insane." A voice said behind me and I flinch.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I ask not looking around.

"I just needed to hide also, and followed your magical aura to this place. Please look at me Sakura, I didn't mean to make you sad but everyone's worried about you. You rarely run away from Tomoyo and that makes me even worry about you, considering you used the shield card to hide yourself from me. Don't scare me like that." Syaoran said and I turn around with tears in my eyes.

"Syaoran grabs me in his arms and hugs me while I cry my heart out. "Why are you crying Sakura?" he asks as he rubs my back.

'It's just way too much for me to do during the month. Too much to completely understand and I don't know what to do anymore!' I think while crying.

"Just be yourself okay. Don't do anything you can't and let your friends help. Let's head up for the meeting okay, we're getting the scripts and if it's normal Tomoyo, the two of us are going to be the leads." Syaoran says and I laugh and nod in his chest and we walk upstairs.

Tomoyo somehow got all of the cast to come into school for a meeting and I was scolded by Toya for running away earlier without a good reason. But thanks to Yukito, Toya backed off and all the girls were swarming around the classroom to see all the cute boys. In the entire cast, there are four girls and one Nakuru; then there are five boys and one Yukito.

"Okay I'm going to have to say that if you don't back off, I'm going to personally keep you out of the showing." Tomoyo says with malice in her voice that made everyone leave in an instant. "Finally, I can explain the plot to everyone. So the princess is engaged by her parents to a prince of their enemy. When she takes off one day, she sees a tall masculine peasant that helps her escape from her servants. They get to know each other and the princess falls in love with him when he mysteriously disappears. She looks all over for him when she collapses in front of the palace of 'Clow' and she awakens in the chamber of its prince. She is shocked when the prince is really the peasant that she has been looking for. But when the prince of Darkness comes in to get his fiancé back, he is surprised to find that she has 

fallen in love and he goes crazy. A huge war is fought because of the betrayal of the princess, then the prince of Clow dies protecting her while the other prince is trying to get her hand in marriage. But as he is nearing the princess, he is struck down by an arrow and he falls. When the war is over the high priest, brother of the princess, and the head of her court tell her to live on with the memories of the ones she has lost. She is now like a lost lump when the reincarnation of her beloved comes back after a year to be with his princess once again." Tomoyo explained and we all stare at her. "Well do you like it?"

We all nod our heads and she gives us our scripts.

"Tomoyo, why am I the tragic princess in the story?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"Who else could be my Princess of the Stars, but the star user herself. Li is the Prince of Clow since he's Clows descendant and Eron is the Prince of Darkness since he used to be the Dark One. Any other questions about the casting?"

"Just one, Tomoyo, what am I doing in the play?" Kai asks.

"You are the one whom shoots everyone down and also the technician for the play. Is that okay with you, Kai?"

"Yes!" Kai screams and everyone fears for their live. "Don't worry, I used to be the archery captain and ask Meilin she's seen me use my archery."

"He is good. Oh Tomoyo, what is my part?"

"Simple, you are one of the guards that chases Sakura around along with Miho. Also, Erika you are the Queen of Darkness and sets up the marriage between Sakura and Eron." Tomoyo says.

Everyone started to come back for History so Toya,Yukito, Nakuru, Kaho, Kai, and Miho had to leave and our meeting ended. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, and Taki came over.

"Sakura-chan, what happened this morning when you shouted? Did Li-kun hurt you in anyway?" Chiharu asks.

'Calm Down Syaoran.' "No, I had a headache so I couldn't handle the ambush. Then I shouted and pushed them towards Syaoran since he knew the answers. Really everything is just fine." I say guiding them away.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're the lead with Li-kun right? Did she come up with something elaborate again?" Rika asked looking at the cast in the room with 5inch scripts and I nod. "Just don't go too crazy then okay." With that they all left.

With a quick glance at all of them, they all had an outraged look in their eyes and I thought that Tomoyo gave them awful parts so I take a glance at Syaoran. He shrugged so I try to write a note but the teacher confiscated it.

'What did that note say?' Syaoran asked.

'Just asking if you started reading the script. Did you?'

'Nope. Killing time by reading. You?'

'Same. Everyone seems really excited about the play. I don't know why though?'

'Probably because it's Tomoyo's script and her cast. They expect a huge production since it's all done by Tomoyo.'

I look behind me to see Syaoran looking right at me with a large grin making me laugh. The bell rings and I get my books into my book bag. "See ya tomorrow, Syaoran. We should read the script so we can start rehearsing. After all, we are two of the three main characters. Bye!" I say running out of the classroom to catch Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is down theblock when I catch her. It's such a sunny day that there should be a pool open. No clouds in the sky and almost 80 degrees. We talk about how fun the rehearsals will be and how we should go out for a shopping day. We stop by the park to sit down and talk. I sit on the swings when I sense an evil presence around us. I stand up and look around me when something slices my cheek. Tomoyo screams while her camera is out and I have my staff out with my cards at the ready.

"Tomoyo," I say dodging the thing barely, "Get out," Jumping away of the attacker. "Of here. It's dangerous. Get HELP!" "Jump" Striking the card with my staff to jump to higher ground. Tomoyo is running out of there as fast as she can and I strike Earthy. "Earthy, bury the force that is coming towards me!" Mountains of earth circle and make a barricade around whatever it was trying to slice and dice me a few moments ago. "Whatever you are, be bound to me under contract by me. Sakura Card." I say without much confidence in actually making it a card but heard that it was one of my abilities as Card Mistress. After a few moments a card materializes in front of me. I take the card with shaking hands and see a picture of a sickle-holding brat. Running at full speed, Syaoran comes up at me. I give him the card and start to cry.

"It's over. It's all over, don't worry about it." Syaoran says still looking at the new card with a horrified expression.

"They really meant to, hic, kill me right then. They really did." I say still crying. We all go back to Tomoyo's and I agree to spend the night so I don't lose my mind. "Mirror, send a replica of my myself and tell my brother that I'm in danger if he notices you're not me." I command. My double comes out and heads for my house.

Syaoran and Tomoyo guide me to her house and stay with me until I calm down. Syaoran reluctantly leaves Tomoyo's so that he can take care of Kai and Meilin. I opened up the script that read "A Nightmare between Three Kindoms" and I laugh since it fits the descriptions perfectly. All of my lines have been highlighted and I see that I have lines in almost all the pages. 'The Kindoms of Stars, Clow, and Darkness have an heir of the same age. Ever since the princess of the Stars and the prince of Darkness have played together since they were five. The prince of Clow was to be the heir to the throne 

of Clow and only Clow.' Wow Tomoyo is a wonderful screen writer, she must have gotten this from many different experiences with the Clow cards and everything.

'When the two heirs were sixteen they were engaged to be married. The princess was extremely confused why she had to marry her best friend and lost it. She went out and was chased all around the shopping market and runs right into a young peasant man. The man steadies her and she apologizes. He grabs her hand and leads her towards a back alley that few people actually go in. They stay there as all the guards are running past and searching for her.' I yawn and fall asleep; I dream of the play and can see it actually happening for the most part. The description of the princess fits me perfectly.

Ding Dong. Toya came into the Daidouji mansion and was greeted by Tomoyo. "Sh. Sakura finally fell asleep five minutes ago, she had a traumatizing day." Tomoyo says. A look of relief passes through Toya.

"What did that message mean? The one with 'I'm in danger, we all are." He asked.

"Sakura was attacked today. She almost killed by The Scythe. Sakura was extremely upset and afraid after this recent attack. She was lucky she had her cards with her. If she didn't' she and I wouldn't even be alive right now." Tomoyo says.

"Thank god she is alive right now. I think I would have gone insane if I'd known Sakura had died. But Tomoyo, about the script, why are there so many kissing scenes between her and the Brat? Couldn't you at least make her kiss that Eron kid. He is also her fiancé, yet all the kissing scenes are with—" Ding Dong.

"One moment. I need to go answer the door." Tomoyo answers the door to a very annoyed Syaoran, who was holding a script. "Good evening, Li-kun. You're here about the script too, I see. Why not just follow me so I can talk to both of you at once."

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Both Toya and Syaoran screamed when Syaoran went into the living room.

"Quiet. Sakura has had a rough day and finally fell asleep. So just be quiet and let me guess, you are here because of all the kissing scenes I gave to Syaoran and Sakura." They nod and I just slap my forehead. "Li-kun, did you already forget what I had told you the other day. I'm doing this to help you. Toya, you need to let it go. Li-kun is Sakura-chan's boyfriend, so of course they're going to kiss. So both of you can leave unless you have other matters to settle like Sakura's health. If not then leave, or else you'll just get in the way." Neither Syaoran nor Toya left so Tomoyo had some guest rooms set up so they could sleep.

**Syaoran's Pov**

When Toya had left the room for the night, I went to see Sakura. 'Why didn't you wait for me?' I pick up Sakura up and put her in the bed. I put the script she was holding in her book bag.

"Li-kun, you should get some rest. It's almost midnight and we have school in the morning." Tomoyo says and I shake my head.

"I should have been there. I could've protected both of you." I bury my face in my hands and Tomoyo pats my back. "How can you or anyone ever forgive all that has happened. I deserve to die before I atone for this." I sit on Sakura's bed and start to shake from fear.

"Li-kun, no one expects you to do everything for us. If you keep blaming yourself, I know of one person who will be troubled and you might wake her." Tomoyo said making me aware of how bad I was shaking.

I got up from the bed and headed towards my spare room for some sleep. I feel like punching something from frustration. Throwing myself on the bed, I think about how Sakura vividly remembered her experience. How scared Sakura had been while the Scythe had tried to kill her. _I will never let her out of sight or protection of me, Kai, or Eron. This will never happen again._ Somehow, I fall asleep to my wild fury around two in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**REHEARSALS **

**Sakura POV**

When I awoke, I was tucked in a bed with more than one surprise visitor. It seemed like every one of my friends were in this room not to mention family and my two guardians. Only they were all asleep._ I had seen them yesterday; why are they all in here?_ I tried to get up but something heavy was lying across my chest. I looked down to see Syaoran was lying across me, hand in mine like I was dying. Just then Tomoyo came in to bring food for everyone when she saw me. I smiled and she shrieked with joy. I had to cover my ears to block out most of the noise. Everyone around me had woken up from Tomoyo's shriek as she jumped over to hug me.

Syaoran bolts up from my lap and tries to pry Tomoyo off. Everyone was so relieved that I was awake but why. I look over at Syaoran and asked 'Why is everyone so happy to see me? We saw each other yesterday, right?' Syaoran shakes his head and says, "Sakura you've been asleep for a week and while you were sleeping you were screaming about a 'Scythe' trying to get you. We were all dead worried about you."

I looked at everyone and they were all crying for me. Rika said she was afraid about how I was screaming weird stuff in my sleep. "Everyone, I think we should let Sakura-chan get some rest. We can all talk later, come on." Outside I heard Syaoran say that he was glad to see me awake.

**Syaoran POV**

I woke up at five in the morning aggravated at not getting enough sleep. Tomoyo meets me in the dining hall for breakfast and we talk about how to arrange rehearsals so everyone can get here in time.

"I think it's easiest to do it afterschool since almost no one has anything to do afterschool." I say and gather my bags for school. "I'll wake Sakura; she'll be frightened if someone doesn't go to school with her." Walking in Sakura's room, I go sit next to her.

_She is just sleeping there but she seems upset about something. Well that isn't just sleeping there but she seems upset about something. Well that isn't too hard to understand, but she knows that she has reliable allies all around her just waiting to help her out._

Sakura moves on the bed and she startles me slightly. She positioned her arms in a defensive way as if she was holding onto her staff. Then she shouts out the Jump card and instinctively I grab her book with the cards and put a barrier around them so she doesn't involve any of the more dangerous cards like the Phantom. I try to shake Sakura but she wouldn't wake up no matter what.

_What the heck is going on! Why won't Sakura wake up. Guess there's no choice, I'll just call some water then wind to wake her up._

Tomoyo walks in and sees me with an ofuda and Sakura dripping wet and yell at me. "LI-kun, how could you soak Sakura like that? You have no right to- " All of a sudden Sakura screams and we run next to her trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

"Now do you see why I used my magic. No matter how much I shook her, she wouldn't even flinch. She is trapped within that dream like it or not." I say trying to dry her off a little with some magic.

"Yeah, but what do you think is causing this problem?"

"I have no idea but, Tomoyo, I think it would be best if I stay here. Go to school and tell the rest of the group what's going on and that we need a meeting soon." I say trying to keep myself calm enough to not blow anything up.

"Okay, Li-kun. But what are you going to do about this? Are you just going to stay by Sakura's side the entire day?" Tomoyo asks and I nod.

"Just go to school and I guarantee that nothing will go on here other than me protecting Sakura." I sit on the chair and start reading a book. "Just come back as soon as you can, okay."

"Sure." Tomoyo leaves and I sigh. I end up falling asleep while watching Sakura.

**Tomoyo at school**

"Tomoyo-chan, where's Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" Chiharu asks and Tomoyo sweat drops.

"Sakura-chan is sick but I don't know about Li-kun. Sorry I can't be of much help." Tomoyo says and the others just shrug.

_I hope Sakura-chan wakes up. I'm really worried about her and just hate not being there. Li-kun is extremely protective of Sakura-chan and he can be trusted more than anyone else, but I want to be sure by being by her side._

"Guys we need to talk at lunch." Tomoyo says and everyone looks extremely confused.

"Is it about Sakura-san and Li-kun?" Eriol asks and Tomoyo nods.

"Sakura is sort of in a coma state at the moment and Li-kun is guarding her at my place right now. Told me to tell you all and that we need an emergency meeting later today."

"We'll be there but I don't see the point since the meeting is about Sakura." Erika says.

"Homeroom is starting."Our teacher says and the school day begins slowly. It seemed like forever until the lunch bell sounded.

"So how are we going to get Sakura to wake up? It's not like any of us can enter Sakura's mind and convince her to wake up." Erika says and Tomoyo, Eriol, Kai, and Eron look away. "Did I miss something that everyone else knows!?" Erika demanded.

"Li-kun can talk to Sakura-chan telepathically." Tomoyo says and Erika shrieks.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I mean come on, something that important should be known almost immediately by the entire gang!" Erika yells and everyone looks over at us warily once again.

"Shut up Erika. No one in this room should know about magic." Eron hisses while keeping everyone away from listening to our conversation.

"Well sorry, Eron. But not everyone is so friendly with Sakura as you are." Erika shoots back.

"There was a reason and that was Toya. Now can we get back at the topic at hand." Kai says diplomatically and everyone calms down.

"Will that work though, I mean can Syaoran really get Sakura to wake up through her dreams?" Miho asks for the first time.

"We don't know. But it's our best shot at waking Sakura up. I say we do it or else we might face the wrath of Toya." Tomoyo says as lunch ends.

"So we meet up at your house as soon as school's over." Eron says as Miho and Kai leave for their classrooms.

**Tomoyo's House**

"Glad you're all here." I say as they enter Sakura's room. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to bring Sakura to awaken?"

Eriol steps forward and nods. "It was Erika's idea and I think it will work. Use telepathy to get in Sakura's head and convince her to wake up. At this point, it's the only thing you can do to wake her up. Only you can use telepathy with Sakura but in the end, you will also be in a temporary sleep state after a few hours."

"And you're sure that it might work?" I ask worried about the repercussions.

"Somewhat. But this is the only chance we've got at saving her. Like when you used the Time card to save Sakura-chan from the Return." Tomoyo says and I look down.

"Fine, I'll try it out. See you in awhile." I go into a trance trying to find Sakura in her mind.

**Sakura's Mind**

_Woah, so this is what Sakura's dream is? It seems so different from what I'd've imagined. It's completely medieval like in that script Tomoyo had written._

I walk around what seemed to be a shopping area looking around for Sakura when someone crashed into me. I grab hold of that person keeping her steady, only to find that it was Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm so glad I found you, how are you doing?" I say looking at her terror-stricken face.

"I'm really sorry sir; but do I know you?" Sakura says and I realize what this is about.

She thinks we're in the play so that means she's being chased by Meilin and Miho. This is going to be troublesome.

"No you don't. But you looked like my friend and her name was Sakura. It was just a lucky guess that I got your name right." I say grinding my teeth.

A scream came from down the street and I grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come this way." I shout as we weave through the crowd. I see an alley out of the corner of my eye and push Sakura into it.

Panting Sakura shakes her hand out of mine. "T-thanks. I-I-I don't know what I'd do if you didn't save me. I'll b-b-be going now." Sakura stumbles and collapses right then and there. Sighing I pick Sakura up and carry her to an abandoned hut.

_How can this get any worse than right now? I just hope the others are having better luck in reality._

**Back at Tomoyo's House**

"Bring out a cot. There will be an extra person sleeping in here." Tomoyo says as she starts to arrange rooms for the group.

"It's been three hours already. How do we know he's even in her mind?" Erika says looking at Syaoran over top of Sakura's lap.

"We don't, Erika. But we have to trust in Syaoran and Sakura's bond right now." Eron says through his teeth.

"Please, let's try to be civil; I'm almost certain that they are in Sakura's dream. We must have faith in those two. They can certainly make a miracle happen so please be patient." Eriol says sipping some tea in the corner.

_I just hope Sakura's brother doesn't figure out that Sakura-chan is in a coma right now. He would throw a fit about everything. _Tomoyo thought just when Toya came into the room with Yue.

"What has happened to my mistress?" Yue asks as he sees Sakura and me on the bed.

"Yue, Toya-san, don't get mad but Sakura-san is in a coma and Syaoran is currently in her mind trying to get her to awaken." Eriol says and Toya collapses.

"Does Kerberous know about this?" Yue asks and Eriol nods his head. "Then the only thing left to do is to wait for them to awaken." Yue says and stands by his mistress and me.

**Sakura's Dream**

I stare at Sakura for awhile and get thirsty. I walk to the well outside of the house and fill up two cups thinking Sakura might be thirsty when she wakes up.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the house just staring at the wall confused. I walk in and she jumps away frightened. "Who are you? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" I double over barely catching the two cups.

"Calm down. My name is," _I shouldn't give her my real name. What did Kai always call me … Syao-kun? It'll have to do._ "Syao. Chang Syao. We- you are in an abandoned house because you collapsed after all that running earlier. And I saved you, not kidnap. Here's some water." She reaches for the cup slowly probably thinking I poisoned it.

Taking a sip she says, "W-W-Well then, thank you, Chang-san." I cringe at the sound of that. "Just call me Syao-kun. Please, Chang-san is too formal for me." Sakura looks warily at me then nods. "Okay, then thanks Syao-kun." I nod and she laughs at me. "Sorry it's just that it's first time anyone has looked at me so kindly. It's almost as if I am your girlfriend or something but that can't be right, I'm unfortunately engaged." I look up surprised and drop my cup spilling water all over the floor.

"I'll clean that up. Sorry, just a little surprised. Do you like your fiancé?" I say through my teeth while looking for a mop.

"I don't love him. He's been my best friend since we were five years old. I want to find love, not marry my best friend and have to live with him." Sakura says and I look up to see her crying.

_What am I going to do now? Why did Tomoyo have to write the dumb play in the first place?! And how did she come up with these plots? How am I supposed to console Sakura? I can't just rub her back and say it's all right can I? I officially HATE Tomoyo right now!_

"You can tell me what the matter is, y'know. I'll listen and try to help as much as I can." I say cleaning the water from the already disgusting floor.

"You really are too kind, Syao-kun. It all started about eleven years ago when the two of us were five. Our parents had arranged for us to play almost every single summer. After three or four years we became best friends, able to talk about everything in the whole world." Sakura stopped talking and looked out the window. For a moment I thought she wasn't going to continue but I don't push Sakura to continue. "That was the best. Even if I couldn't tell him, he always knew when I had a problem. He was like a miraculous guy. Many girls wanted to have his hand but he always turned them 

down saying he had someone he liked. Until last year, I didn't realize that the person he liked was me. I never did pick up on those kinds of things like normal people did. When he told me, I was totally confused and I ran. Exactly one year later, today on my 16th birthday, our parents announced our engagement and I ran away from home. I couldn't handle the news; I couldn't love my best friend." I hear Sakura start crying again and I instinctively hugged her.

"It's okay, Sakura. Anyone in your position would have done the same thing." I say as she cries. "Now, now. Calm down. I'm not going to judge you at all. Continue if you want."

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever marry Eron-kun. He may be my best friend but I could never put myself in that kind of torture. I don't know how he feels about this but I couldn't even start to imagine myself as his bride." I laugh making Sakura glare at me. "What is so funny, Syao-kun?" I heard some malice in her voice and immediately thought of the excuse I could use.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just that you sound just like my friend. You really are just like her copy." I said and chuckle to myself.

_She really is the same even when she is in her dream. But then again, she has her own set of rules and does everything in her power to follow that code. I guess I'm lucky for her as a girlfriend, but trying to keep her safe is so much harder._

"It's okay. How long are you going to be in town for?" Sakura asks and I sigh.

"I'm not sure but how about we meet here every day so we get to know each other." I offered and Sakura nods her head in agreement. "Great, now you should probably go home or I might end up being tried for kidnapping." I say with as much authority could manage.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asks unconvinced.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Now go home and get some rest." I order and she leaves.

_Now the hardest part. To convince Sakura that this is a dream and she to wake up. Might as well get some sleep. I'm going to need it for tomorrow._

**Tomoyo's House**

Yue had taken Toya to one of the many spare rooms and came back. Miho who was startled by the group and the position of me and Sakura made her hyperventilate.

"If we don't come up with something believable to tell the school, Chiharu's group is going to come over. We all know what would happen if they saw Sakura and Li right now." Eron said.

Tomoyo just looked at us with worried looks and Kero came in. Looking at his mistress, Yue, and Tomoyo; Kero was the most panicked of us all when he realized what had happened.

"Tomoyo do you know what could happen to the Brat if Sakura awakens before he has?" Everyone shakes their heads. "He could go into a permanent state of a coma and would die. Yue, you knew that this could happen also didn't you?"

Everyone turned to look at Yue and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I knew it as a possibility but I came over with Toya long after he entered our mistress' mind. There was nothing I could do to prevent it."

A maid came in to announce that it was dinner time, and was shocked beyond all words by the expressions that they had on.

"Just bring the food in here please. We are in a very serious meeting and don't want to be disturbed." Tomoyo says and the maid nods.

"Eriol, did you know that this could happen?" Erika asks and our attention turns to him. Eriol shakes his head.

"I didn't know that Li's life was in danger. If I did, I wouldn't've suggested it to him. He is my descendant after all I wouldn't be able to kill off one of my relatives."

The food came in and we all ate the gourmet dinner in silence. As we headed to bed we hear Sakura say two words, "Thank you."

**Sakura's Dream**

Over the next few days, I realized that Sakura has had a tough time here. The only time she didn't have any social gatherings were during the summers she spent with Eron. I was waiting in front of the well when someone pushed me in.

"What were you trying to do, Sakura?" I asked pulling myself up.

There in a plain white dress and hair braided, was not Sakura but Meilin with her hands on her hips.

"Prince Syaoran! Do you have ANY clue how hard we've been looking for you?" Meilin grabs my hand and leads/drags me away from the hut. Trying got me nowhere but I wanted to warn Sakura of my departure. So at least she wouldn't forget everything and search the whole world for me. "SAKURAAA!" I shouted with the last of my energy right before Meilin knocked me out. I woke up around eleven at night and stared at the blank white walls and I was completely trapped.

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the usual meeting place concerned at the unusual absence of my presence. She was sitting down thinking, _Where is Syao-kun? Did he really bored with me?_ Sakura stood and went back to the palace, Sakura packed disappointed not seeing me.

Inside the palace, Sakura packed just enough to get her through her journey to see me once again. Leaving a note behind, Sakura left her home for her quest to find me. Looking for a week, talking 

to any and every person she could. She was in terrible shape, clothes just pitiful rags now after the storms and constantly falling. She comes in front of a large palace and before ringing the bell, she collapses and hears me running up to her.

I lift Sakura off the ground as careful as I could.

"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?" I say as I head back into the castle. Placing her in my bed, I sigh. "Guess I'm not imagining you this time. For a week, I thought I'd go crazy not seeing you and now here you are." I mumbled to myself as I watch Sakura sleep.

Getting up, I go and order some food to be brought up from one of my many attendants. Around a half an hour later the two dishes came up and I ate my portion. Looking at how Sakura kept muttering something that I couldn't understand and shouted about a 'Scythe'. Shivers went down my spine when I realize that she was recalling her battle with The Scythe even in her dreams. I get nervous and try to calm myself down before she awakens. Only one with a murderous intent would send that against us. If only we had a legitimate clue on our enemy so we could get a head start on finding their identities.

Sitting down next to Sakura, I stroke her cheek with my finger and start thinking of how heartless I'd been to her when I first met her. How I ever became her boyfriend and the one she loved most, I'll never know. I have to convince her that this place is a horrible dream and make her wake up to our reality.

"Syao-kun what's the matter?" I look up and see Sakura looking at me placing her hand on mine. I bolt up and pull my hand back from hers.

"There's nothing wrong with me. How are you feeling?" I ask pretending that no one would notice.

"I'm fine. A little hungry but otherwise perfectly fine." Sakura answers blushing. Chuckling I tell the maid to get another meal sent up here for Sakura to eat. "Where am I anyway?"

"In my castle/palace. Whatever you want to call it. You collapsed so I brought you in here so you could recuperate. Better than sitting out there dying or getting trampled over." I answer leaning on the wall now.

"So you're a prince? Why were you so courteous to me in the market place? You could have let me get caught by those whom were chasing me."

"Didn't I say that I liked being with you. Also, I wouldn't leave anyone who was in danger." I say sighing at the girl I loved. She stared at me with the same eyes she did in the real world. Just then there was a knock on the door, breaking my trance. Placing the food on the bed, I tell her to eat.

Sakura just stared at the food in front of her and shakes her head. "Is something wrong with the food? I could get you something else to eat if you prefer." I say and Sakura shakes her head once again. 

"It isn't a problem with the food. I want to know why you suddenly left without saying goodbye. I was horribly crushed to see that you didn't care enough to tell me you were leaving."

Looking down to the ground now I shudder. _Of course she thought I'd abandoned her without a care in the world. _Looking in her eyes I say, "Sakura, I know you won't believe me but, I was kidnapped by a servant of my own. I tried but she bound my hands and feet and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm here and I've been thinking of you ever since."

Sakura says nothing and starts to eat the food that was in front of her. "I guess I'll leave you be for now, Sakura. Call for me if you want or need me." I say and there's no response. I leave the room and sigh. "Sakura definitely hates me now." I say when I notice a carriage riding up. As the carriage stops, Eron comes out and barges into my palace.

"Where is Sakura-chan?!" Eron shouts as I greet him at the front door.

"She is resting right now. May I ask who you are after barging into my home." I say with malice as I gaze into the eyes of my personal enemy.

"My name is Eron Kuro. I am the Prince of the land of Darkness. You have my fiancé here and I have come to bring her home." Eron says with as much malice and hatred I do.

"Now I don't want to ask again. Where is Sakura-chan? Tell me the truth or else." I turn around and start to walk away. "Where the heck do you think you going?"

"I told you that Sakura is resting and I meant it. Now will you patiently wait for her. I'm going to the backyard for some fresh air; you're welcomed to join me if you want." I say as I open the door to the court.

"My pleasure." Eron spat following me. He looks at the swords that I use for fencing. "Wanna have a contest? See whom is better at fencing?" I turn around and smile.

_This will be fun. Not only do I have the upper hand in fencing, I get to face off against my enemy. This is going to be the best match of my life. You are going to regret that, Eron, you are so going to pay for all the tears you have caused Sakura._

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure to have a fencing match with you, Eron-_sama_." I say with a wicked smile on my face.

I grab my sword and face him in the usual fencing stance. Eron mimics me and smiles as if he's been fencing for all his life. He makes the first move, aiming at my face and I block it easily. Then I retreat, move past him, and gain a point from the back of his head. "Do you want to give up?" I ask giving him some mercy.

"I don't need any mercy from you, your _highness_." He spats and I shrug.

"Just offering." _Geez,he's the same pompous arrogant bastard here as he is in reality._

As I block another easy move, I hear Sakura's voice. I look over at Eron and say that I must retreat for the moment. I sprint into the palace as fast as I can. Opening my door, I see Sakura crying once again, this time on the bed.

"Sakura, what's the matter? Why are you crying this time?" I ask sitting on the edge of my bed. Sakura looks up and suddenly kisses me and I zone out.

I kiss her back and she pulls away. "Sorry, Syao-kun." Sakura blushes and looks away from me. "I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. But may I ask why you kissed me so suddenly?" I ask slightly embarrassed myself. Sakura shakes her head and then someone barged in the room. I turn around to see Eron standing in the doorway and I am outraged. "What are you doing in here, Eron?" I growl while Sakura starts crying yet again.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing in here?' I'm here because I got suspicious of the way you suddenly took off earlier and wanted an explanation. But here's a better question, why is my fiancé crying on the bed?" Eron yells at me.

"She was resting, as I said. She was the one who called me up here, maybe wanting to talk about something. I found her unconscious outside my palace, so I brought her inside." I growl trying to calm Sakura down at the same time.

"She can talk to me. I'm her fiancé after all, she can tell me anything." Eron grabs Sakura's arm and leads her out of my palace.

"Please, let me stay. Let me stay with Syao-kun. Help me stay here, Syao-kun." Sakura says making Eron stop in his tracks.

"So you seriously want to stay here with the prince of Clow than to return with me, your own fiancé?" Eron asks and I stop next to Sakura as to give her my support if needed.

"Yes. I'd rather stay with Syao-kun than with you, Eron-kun. Only because I can never talk to you with much freedom and you always criticize everything I say. Syao-kun just listens to my problems and tries to help out when he can." Sakura says with a little more confidence. I smile as I watch Sakura stick up for herself, probably for the first time in her life.

Eron stares at me and starts to get really mad. "Why YOU! You made Sakura-chan fall in love with you. How DARE YOU!" Eron storms out of the palace leaving Sakura with me.

Turning towards Sakura I ask, "Fell in love with me?" Raising an eyebrow I start to smirk. Blushing Sakura looks away and mumbles to herself. "Is this one of those 'no matter how awkward, he knows what's going on' things you said before?" I ask more seriously.

"Yeah. He knows me extremely well but I don't love you. I just like hanging out with you, so what. Doesn't mean that I'm in love with you, not that at all." Now I'm almost positive that she is in love with me but say nothing.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I ask softly setting my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I just did without thinking. My body moved on its own when you said my name."

"Sigh, okay let me tell you one thing though." I say and Sakura stays crying. "I am in love with you, Sakura. Doesn't matter if you don't love me back, just saying it." Sakura turns around and looks at me as if I was lying to her.

"You… love me? Syao-kun?" Sakura zones out completely and keeps repeating those two questions.

"Yes, I love you Sakura. But for the record, Syao-kun is my nickname, my full name is Syaoran." I say causing Sakura to come out of her trance.

"I love you too, Syao-kun. But can I not call you Syaoran? It's too hard after getting used to your nickname." Sakura asks and I laugh.

"That's perfectly fine, Sakura." This time I leaned over and kissed her while my hand way supporting her from falling over. When we stopped kissing, Sakura hugged me tight and made me promise not to leave her ever. "Why would I leave the girl I love?"

"This is no joke. I want you to promise you'll always stay with me." Sakura pouted and went over to the bed. "Fine. I, Syaoran, promise to be with you, Sakura, always. Is that good enough for you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. That's all I needed. Just to hear it from your voice to guarantee me. I'm worried about what Eron-kun will do now that he knows I'm in love with you."

"I smile at Sakura and hug her while she calms down for now.

**Tomoyo's House**

It's been four days since we have been in a coma and Chiharu is worried.

Tomoyo is talking to Eriol about how long this could take when interrupted by Chiharu and Rika. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, where's Sakura-chan and Li-kun? It's been four days and we're very worried. Either you tell us or we'll run straight to their homes and find out what's going on." Tomoyo glances at Eriol nervously and he nods.

"Mihara-san, Sasaki-san, please don't be concerned. They have been really ill the past couple of days and cannot have any visitors. We barely see the two and we are their closest friends." Eriol states as usual and Rika glares at him.

"Well we are GOING to make an effort to visit them. By the sound of it, they are at your place Tomoyo-chan, WE will see how sick Li-kun and Sakura-chan really are." Rika announced and Tomoyo groans loudly.

"Shall I call a meeting with everyone, or is it not needed?"

"Get Yue and Toya over there NOW! Make sure the two of them are in separate rooms and no one is to be surprised." Tomoyo hisses and Eriol leaves in an instant.

Kai was next to Tomoyo almost immediately after Eriol left and asked if she needed any help.

"Kai, can you get classes to stop?" Tomoyo asks with much more stress than necessary.

"How do you want class to end?" Kai replies pullign out his computer.

"Doesn't matter."

"Blackout in twenty minutes. Is that plenty of time?"

"We have fifteen minutes till Yue can get there. We need to stall the group for as long as possible. How long can you get it to stall or get the lights to flicker before they cancel?" Eriol asks, returning to his seat.

"Probably about fifteen to twenty minutes if I'm really concentrating. But that's only an estimate."

"We **have** to keep that group away until we can –" The lights went out and everyone shrieked. "Kai, I thought you said twenty _minutes_ not twenty _seconds_. What is going on?" Tomoyo says as the three go to see Miho.

"I don't know. I know I had it set for… WHAT! WHO MESSED WITH MY COMPUTER!?" Kai shouted and every single person in our group and Rika's group rushed over to see what's happened.

"Kai, WHAT are YOU screaming about? Do you realize that ALL of school heard you just now!" Eron hisses as Eriol ushers us into an empty classroom and puts uup a barrier.

"Someone hacked into my computer and locked me out after I set the blackout timer. I tried everything I could to get back in but I couldn't. Sorry guys." Kai headed for the window but Eron and Eriol grabbed onto him before he could make his grand escape.

"Rika's group just left; Kai, Eron, and Eriol will race towards my house to stall; Erika, Miho, and I will try to distract them as long as possible. If they ever find out about the dream-coma thing they will freak and send them and all of us to a mental hospital." Tomoyo says and the gang moves out, via window since Kai already pried it open.

Tomoyo caught up to Rika's group by taking a short cut and wasn't very helpful at trying to stall for time. They barged into Sakura's room as Kai and Eron were lifting me off of Sakura.

"Crap." Kai muttered under his breath as Eron drops my head.

"What's going on here?" Chihara screamed and they all sigh almost getting away with it.

"Tomoyo-chan, tell us the truth. Why haven't Sakura-chan and Li-kun been in school the last four days?" Rika asked as calm as possible.

"Wait, Tomoyo, don't tell them anything. Think about how Sakura and Li will react for innocent people knowing about our Business." Kai says. Tomoyo flinches and Eriol just stares into space.

"What am I supposed to do then? We can't have them telling the school. Ms. Mizuki might get fired. We can't allow that to happen!" Tomoyo replies.

"Mihara-san, the deal is Li-kun and Sakura-san are in a state of a coma. We don't know when they'll come out of it and we can't let anyone else know about it." Eriol says putting the entire matter to rest. All four of Rika's group just stare at Eriol and then us and finally Tomoyo.

"What do you mean? They were fine a while ago. How can they be in a state of a coma in a couple of days?" Yamazaki asked and Eriol looked at Tomoyo who nodded.

"Well, Sakura was in a fight (battle really) and left her traumatized. When she didn't wake up, Syaoran stayed with her for a day but he also collapsed and we don't know when they may awaken." Miho said walking in behind everyone else.

Everyone turned around, Rika's group shocked and no one knew how she got there. "Kai-sempai, thanks for the ride." Eron groaned.

"So that's what you were doing when you disappeared almost right after we split up." Eron growled under his breath and Kai pouted.

"Why won't you call me 'onii-chan' like you used to?" Kai asked slightly depressed. Miho glared at him and he hid behind Tomoyo.

"Don't even start that Kai-sempai. You ran away and lied to me for one YEAR!! You DON'T have the RIGHT to call yourself MY BROTHER!" Miho screamed and Eriol protectively led Miho out of the room.

"Kai, did you have to bring that up now?" Eron asked calming Kai down from his depression."Because I thought she might be grateful and call me 'nii-chan once." Kai whimpered.

"Okay so back to the main purpose of why we're all here; Sakura-san and Li-san are in a sleep state and we can't let the school know. Can you keep the secret please?" Eriol said coming back into the room.

"Well if it will protect those two then I'll keep the secret. But on one condition, I want to keep an eye on how those two are progressing." Chiharu stated with Rika nodding in agreement.

"Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, you know that I would love to allow you watching over Sakura-chan and Li-kun but I can't allow that." Tomoyo states almost crying.

"Actually they should be allowed to come over. I'll talk to them when they awaken. So please give them permission Tomoyo-san." Eriol says putting his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo looks at him with a blank face and Eriol nods. A huge smile came over her face and she was basically jumping for joy.

"Then you guys are welcome to keep watch on them but you can't tell anyone about what's going on." Tomoyo cheers and Eron glares at Takashi.

"You better NOT joke about this Yamazaki. You even try to play around with this information, you will regret it." Eron growls.

"No threats Eron. These are people that can be trusted with a secret. Oh and one more thing, you CAN NOT tell those two about knowing. You tell them and we are all doomed." Eriol says with a smile.

"No Problem!" They all yelled and cheered.

**Sakura's Dream**

_The entire ordeal is over now. Wait, the stupid war hasn't begun yet. Someone shoots me and kills me. Knowing Tomoyo, it will either be Eriol, Eron, or Kai. Damn it, she is never going to let me have any peace. _ I slam my fist into a wall and I hear a gasp.

"Prince Syaoran, what are you doing? Why did you punch a hole in the marble walls?" Meilin asked behind me.

I turn around and shrugged. "Just relieving stress. Got angry at one of my acquaintances and forgot where I was." _ More like got angry because where I was and pissed at a friend's writing._

"Then go and do something productive. Hang out with that friend that's staying here or fence a little with your teachers. Don't take it out on the house or furniture." I stalk off to the fencing area and see Sakura in a fencing outfit.

I see her start fencing with a coach and easily defeat him. I stifle a laugh as I approach, when I blocked an attack from behind with ease to see it's my instructor from the age of four. "Gotten better I see."

"Easy enough to block that attack by now. Do you think I'll be attacked with that move anymore?" Sakura turns to look at me and I told my instructor that I won't be training with him. "I want to train with Sakura. May I, sensei?"

"Sure. She's at your level so I can't see any problems with sparring against her."

"Thanks. If I lose you will have to instruct me today. If I win, please don't interfere with my lesson." Sakura waved at me with a large smile and I got my fencing sword. She looked slightly confused at first but then knew that I was going to be her next opponent.

"Don't go easy on me Syao-kun. That will tell me that I'm not even worthy to face you." Sakura yells and I nod.

"Wouldn't even consider going easy on you. I'm testing your skills so I wouldn't dare think of going easy on you." I yell back and chuckle. _Now I'll be able to see how much she's grown in the last few years. After all, she is the owner of the Sword card and we have been on the same playing ground for a couple of years. In P.E. I can tell that she's holding back so she doesn't hurt anyone. Then again, so do I since I've been using a sword since I was seven._

There was a huge audience just watching us in great anticipation of the match. It was rare that I faced real opponents. Even rarer that I don't have any handicaps for them. I got into my Chinese swordsman position and she paused for a second. _Why did she pause just now? Maybe she recognized the form from our reality. Considering she only saw me in this position almost every day, she would probably remember it here._

The referee started the match and we stared each other down. No one talked as we circled each other. Neither of us wanted to be the first one to attack and leave openings in their defense. I notice Sakura changed her weight slightly more forward and I shift into a defense position as she lunged forward at me. Her speed was so fast that if I didn't notice the change in her movements she would have definitely gotten me in one attack. I did a back flip across the area and shift into my attacking position.

Carefully I mask my movements and starting to attack Sakura with my sword. She managed to block my attacks almost as easily as I blocked hers. She used more energy blocking my attacks because I used more power in my attacks than she had. But as I was about to use my finishing attack, she disappeared and got me in the side.

"You let your guard down. You should never let your guard down against anyone at all. Even if you were going to make the finishing move, that could make the difference of life and death. Want to take a break?" I look at her, sweat beading down my face and she looks like might collapse at any moment.

"A break sounds nice. You are a wonderful fencer. There's no way I can go easy on you and expect to win." I say with a grin on my face.

"Considering you're a swordsman form the Li clan I couldn't hold back." Sakura says and she shakes her head not knowing why she said that. "Sorry. It was a bizarre dream I just had last night. We were capturing cards together. Quite a ridiculous dream if you ask me."

"It's alright. I understand what you mean completely." I had the maid make some tea and serve it to us in about ten minutes.

_I can't believe that she actually remembers reality through her dreams. Well I guess that's what happens when you have prophetic dreams all the time. Never thought that it would be beneficial to em here and now._

"So, Syao-kun, How do you know how to fence so well. It's like you've been fencing since you were seven. Wait why did I just say seven, I think you've been fencing since were three or four." I laugh at how much she recalls from reality.

"Well truth be told, I have been fencing since I was seven. I'm really shocked that you got the exact age right on your first guess. Congrats. But what about you, you're a terrific swordsman. When did you start?" I ask knowing it was around ten years old.

"I started out late, when I was around ten years old and was forbidden to let anyone ever know. Heck, I wasn't even allowed to face anyone other than my family. You're the first real opponent in a very long time. Thanks for everything Syao-kun." Sakura grabs a cup of tea.

I slipped my tea and wonder how she can be so normal, and remember so much from reality. Sakura was stretching a bit and then said, "Are you ready for round two?" I nod and grab my sword. Just then, my servant came in.

"Syaoran, the land of Darkness is raging war at us because we are sheltering Lady Sakura. What are we going to do?"

"Sigh, Well first we need to gather our armies. Make sure every civilian is protected and get my armor ready. I'm going to be leading the army."

Military forces have been coming in and out of the palace to discuss different tactics to win this war. Sakura waited patiently in her 'room' next to mine. Never has Sakura felt such fear of what would happen in the future.

_I've always had weird dreams and it creeped me out so much. But why do I feel like I'm about to lose my entire life if we lose this war? It's not like everything around me is a horrible dream._

I walk towards Sakura's room and knock on the door. There was no response so I get really nervous. I open the door to find that it was completely empty.

_Where the heck did Sakura go? She couldn't have left in the middle of a war could she? _I look on the desk to find a note. I lift it up and see it's addressed to me.

_Dear Syao-kun,_

_When you get this note, I will have left the castle and be on my way to my own country. Thank you so much for what you've done to help me and everything. I'm so sorry that I put you and your country in danger and you have to be strong. This has been a wonderful few weeks but I have a duty to honor. Syao-kun just stay happy and safe. Sorry for not saying goodbye to your face, but I believe you would try to stop me._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Sakura_

_That little idiot. _Crumpling the note in my hand, I run out of the castle. _How far can one girl get in a few hours? Gosh, why couldn't she just stay with me and wait this war out. She's only risking her life along with everyone else's._

"Your highness, where are you going? It's too dangerous to go out at this time." Meilin says as I run through a village and I just ignore her.

"Where is she? Where could she go? Of course she would do this to me. Disappearing when I need her, she's been doing this to me ever since we were capturing the Clow Cards." I mutter under my breathe and scream out of frustration, "SAKURAAAA!! WHERE ARE YOOUUU??"

Everyone looks at me as if I was crazy and I really didn't care what others thought. My mind was set on what Sakura was doing to herself. _Why can't that girl just stay out of trouble for one minute? _I sink to my knees gasping for air when I heard someone behind me.

"Why are you going so far for one girl? Then again, that girl was pretty cute. Need any help finding her?" I turn around to find Kai behind me.

"Who are you and why are you asking?" Wondering which name he would be going under and why he would be offering help.

"Tanaka Mikai. Just offering help since you seemed intent on finding her. Might be easier with two people instead of one too find a girl."

"Thanks for the offer, Mikai, but I think it would be better if I look for Sakura on my own." Kai shrugs and leaves me too run blindly for a couple of hours.

Around the time when the sun was setting, I found Sakura, collapsed on the ground. "Sakura!" Running up to her I found that she was extremely hot and most likely very dehydrated from all the walking she did in the course of that one day. Getting my water bottle, I poured some into Sakura's mouth.

Not moving, Sakura's pulse gets slower. Picking Sakura up, I run to the closest shade in the area. Setting her down, I realize this is the same spot I brought her to when she first collapsed. _Strange, why did I choose here of all places. Well I hope there's still water in the well. I have to get Sakura water or she'll die of dehydration. _I got a jug of water from the well and get nervous.

_Why is her fever getting worse? I need to find a way to wake her up or break her fever, or she might die. If only I could use the Heal card. I could cure her fever and wake her up. She created that card to heal me because of the Whip. Sakura may die and if she dies then I'll feel responsible for not protecting her from everything that has happened._

I find blankets to cover Sakura with and carefully lifted her head to pour some more water in her mouth. I check her pulse and breathe easier. Sakura had broken her fever and her pulse was getting stronger by the minute. I quickly go to the market and buy some fruit so Sakura can eat something when she wakes up. I walk into the hut and go check on how she's doing. I put my hand to her forehead to make sure she wasn't too sick when she woke up suddenly.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry about everything that's happened with the cards. I'm so sorry." _She must be still sleeping if she's talking about the Clow Cards._ "Syao-kun, where are we?" I look down at the 'fully-awake' Sakura and pat her head. She stared at me quizzically and I laugh.

"We are in the same hut I brought you to when we first met after you collapsed. You were unconscious and had a fever so I've been taking care of you. For most of the day, making sure you had fluids and everything. Have some water, I bet it will make you feel better. You must be thirsty after traveling in the heat yesterday." Sakura takes the cup of water and gulps it down in one shot. I refill the cup as many times I felt I had to until Sakura said she was done drinking water. "You were really thirsty. I had to refill the jug for once. That jug could provide twenty refills of water so you must feel almost bloated from drinking around your weight in water."

"How long was I out for?" Sakura asks and I shrug.

"'Bout a day or day and a half. Depends on how long you were out before I found you. Not to mention you were very dehydrated when I found you, sweating bullets and no water in your bottle. I did what I could to keep you from getting worse." I say as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbles before falling asleep again.

_Poor Sakura, she must be completely exhausted. She always finds a way to push herself way to hard._

Getting up, I walk outside to get some fresh air. The sun was setting and there was almost a rainbow color in the horizon. The temperature was nice and cool, while there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The perfect day has finished and will come back in a few weeks. _I just hope we don't spend too much longer here._ I see someone on the horizon and get nervous. I step inside of the hut to make sure Sakura was still safe, but she was trying to get out of bed staggering along the way.

"What the heck are you doing, Sakura? You need to stay in bed or you will only get sicker." I push her back into the bed and tuck her in, though Sakura was fighting the entire time.

"Why must I stay in a bed for so long? I feel fine, so let me out of here already!" I sit on the bed and look at her seriously.

"I'll see how you are in the morning. If you are well enough, then you may get up and move around. But right not, you are way too sick to move no matter how much you are trying to deny it and overwork yourself. Right now you should just rest and relax, don't push yourself too hard." I sit on the chair and fall asleep.

In the morning, Sakura's fever was gone so she was allowed to move around. We went out to the market for some more food when we saw it completely deserted of all people. I hear some screams and gunshots in the distance and know what was going on. The war has started and the citizens were horrible victims. _Eron, that no good person! I don't care what he does to me but doesn't he realize that he's only hurting Sakura by doing this? _I sense something off around here and look to the direction it came from. _Mikai_ had a crossbow in his hands aiming at Sakura. Trying to get Sakura to duck, Kai shot the arrow and I only had time to block Sakura, taking the arrow myself. I see Sakura crying and shaking her head. I wipe the tears in her eyes with my finger and say with the last bit of strength, "Don't cry Sakura. Just wake up from this dream. Please, wake up for me, from… this… awful… dream." I see Eron in the distance with a smug look on his face and then everything goes black.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Eron says coming towards her. Kai shot the bow again this time aiming for Eron and Eron drops to his knees and Sakura begins to cry even harder.

**Tomoyo's House**

Chiharu was watching t.v in the room when I suddenly wake up and frantically search for Eron or Tomoyo. "You're awake, Li-kun." I don't answer and find Tomoyo in the dressing room. Slamming the door shut, I seal the door so no one interrupts.

"You're finally up, Li-kun. How's Sakura-chan doing? Is she okay?" I glare at Tomoyo and she puts her costume down. "May I ask why you are glaring at me, Li-kun?" Sighing I sit down and count to ten to try and calm down.

"Sakura she's," I began and stop for a minute, recalling Sakura's crying face. "She was upset by my death. Don't ever make her cry from your writing _EVER_ again! Why did _Kai_ have to kill me though? I wanted–" Tomoyo cuts me off and I just stare.

"Li-kun, you've been in a coma for five days. We are happy to know you actually survived the wound that Kai gave you. But it was necessary for the play to be how I wanted. Any way if it isn't Kai, you would die a painful death; at least Kai can aim so it won't be painful." I sigh and then ask where Eron was. "Eron is in school. The entire group can't be absent from school or else they will find it way too suspicious. The only ones here are Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, and myself. The rest will be here in six hours; you can go to school, I have a note for you and a spare uniform. Here you go." I step into the changing room and get into my uniform. "Thanks" I run to school in time to miss first period.

"Sorry for being late, Sensei." Handing him the note that Tomoyo had given me and go to my seat. Eron and Kai look at me as if they've just seen a ghost and I shrug it off. Getting through the next few periods without Sakura in front of me, I feel stupid of coming when I should have known I would be this worried.

As soon as lunch came, every single person from Sakura's group of friends (and I mean every one of them) and asked how I was. I looked at Eron and Kai and they look away almost too quickly and I 

get very suspicious of my two friends. "Do you all know what happened? The complete truth about Sakura and I?" They all nod and I glare at Kai and Eron for letting this happen.

"Syoa-kun, have mercy on us. They found out on their own and promised to keep it secret for as long as we need it to be kept secret. Not to mention, Sakura will be happy that she doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore. So just stay quiet and calm down." Kai says trying to find a place to hide so he wouldn't be my first victim.

"Have any complaints, take it to Hiiragizawa. He let Tomoyo unveil everything to the rest of the Sakura's friends." Eron says not moving a step from his spot.

"Okay. I'm fine. Eron was a pain and Kai killed me, but other than _that_ I'm fine. Eron be warned, you are on my hate list right now. But Sakura should wake up soon." With that I leave, leaving everyone very confused at what I meant.

**Sakura's Dream**

After burying Eron and myself, Sakura was in shambles. She locked herself in her room and tried to keep positive thoughts. Eriol had told Sakura that she should live on to keep our memories alive, but she found that if she left her house she would get upset. She would replay my last words to her over and over. _Just wake up. Just wake up._ Sakura was dressed in all black and left her room, for her friends' ceremonies.

Sakura was the only one who wasn't crying at the gravesite. Kai came up behind Sakura. When Sakura looked behind her, Kai hypnotized Sakura with the words "Wake to reality. This is a dream so wake up to reality." Sakura collapses and Kai catches her in time, so she wouldn't hit the ground. Putting two fingers to Sakura's wrist he sighed, accomplishing in killing his main target. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Just a job I had to take on." Kai says as he buries Sakura next to Eron and myself.

**Tomoyo's House (Sakura's POV)**

I look around at all of my friends then to Syaoran, whom was as always, right next to me. Then she realizes that Rika's group was there and suddenly freezes up.

"Sakura-san, what's the matter?" Eriol asks. I can't respond, I can't even move.

"Sakura, can you hear us?" This time it was Eron who was talking. I just can't respond in any way, shape, or form.

"Syaoran, can you get into Sakura's head and find out what's wrong?" Meilin asks and he nods.

_Sakura, can you hear me? Can you please respond to me._

_Syaoran, why are Rika and the others here? _I manage to think.

_Well… Apparently Eriol said it was okay to let them know. Can you move your body? _Syaoran waves an arm in front of my face. _Try to touch my hand._

_Okay. _I try to move my body but in vain. _I can't move anything. I can hear what everyone is saying but I can't respond. My mouth won't even move._

_That's okay Sakura. _To everyone else, Syaoran says, "Well, Sakura can't move her body at all. I just asked her to touch my hand but she couldn't. Sakura can understand everything we're saying but she can't respond. Maybe a dark force got to her." Tomoyo starts crying and I try to shake my head but can't.

_Syaoran, take my key, release it and seal the dark force around me. I don't want to have Tomoyo to be sad._

"Okay. Let me get the key off of you and try to unseal it once again. Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true self before me, I, Syaoran command you (in Sakura's name) Release!" My magic symbol showed underneath Syaoran and a green version of my staff appeared. _Now what am I supposed to trap something that paralyzes you?_

_Well, you need to give me enough energy to move with the Power or the Strength._

"Are you crazy? That'll only make the Paralysis stronger!" I try to glare at him but I just hurt myself.

_Then what about the Obedience. I have to follow the Obedience's orders no matter what. It will allow me to break through the Paralysis' control on me! _I stare at Syaoran with pleading eyes and he sighs.

"No! I'm NOT going to put you under the Obedience's influence _ever_. So don't even start." Syaoran sits down on the chair and Eron comes near Syaoran.

"Li, I hate to say it. I really hate to say it, but it's either that or the Phantom. We don't want the Phantom to take control of Sakura or else all the world will be plunged into darkness." Syaoran glares at Eron and I try to decipher what Syaoran is thinking.

"Fine." _Sorry Sakura._ "Obedience, take control of Sakura and force her to move from the confines of the Paralysis." A dark orb that only Syaoran, Eron, Eriol, Erika, and Kai could see, engulfed me in darkness.

With the Obedience's help, I feel myself being able to move slightly. The Paralysis is trying to keep me bound but is overpowered by the Obedience's hold on me making me move. With everything that has been unleashed on me, I will myself to make a step and after what felt like an hour, I finally do it. The Paralysis has revealed itself to me something like a harness, Syaoran hands over my staff.

"Well spirit of Darkness, I, Sakura command you to form a contract, Sakura Card." With a fierce battle of power, the Paralysis finally floats into my hands as a light pink card. "Thanks Syaoran. I'm so glad that I can move again. So a week has past so we only have three weeks until the play or is it five?"

Everyone doubles over and I can't help but wonder why. "It's three weeks. And we begin practice tomorrow! Everyone is to be at the school at five to eight in the morning and evening." Tomoyo says and we all groan together.


	5. part 2

Everyone spent the night so we would all make it to rehearsals. It was closed rehearsals for those who don't know the inner workings of the Card captors. Since Rika's group knew this they were allowed to watch the rehearsals, but they were amazed at the uses we had with our magic.

"Tomoyo, why did you have to wake us up like that?" Miho asks yawning then looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

"Sigh, well she used a magic that I hate." Tomoyo shakes her head and Syaoran just guessed which card I used.

"Did Sakura use the Silent and the Lock on the room?"

"Yes. She is proving to be more conniving than I would have imagined. Kai break into the room and kidnap her please."

Kai who was the only one who didn't need sleep just snaps awake like she just sentenced him to death. "Why must I get Saku-chan?" Tomoyo and the rest of the CCS group just stare at him.

"Because, you're the only one who can do it. After all, you were _Kaitou Magician_ at one time in your life. So naturally you're the only one who could get to her without getting kicked out by the Silent, Kai-kun." Rika's group and Miho just stared at Kai for a moment before they believed the information they had just been told.

"_WHAT_! Kai you're the Kaitou Magician!" They had all screamed. Kai stares at them blankly when Chiharu says, "Then you're the one who saved me from the monster during the Best Couples Contest. You're the one who was stealing from everyone all the time. You are also Miho's brother, Miho's all-star perfect brother was the best thief and a delinquent! Kakkoi!!" Chiharu and the other girls even Erika and Miho sigh in awe. Syaoran, Eriol, and Eron sweat-dropped while Kai doubled over and the other guys all get super jealous of the magnificent Kai.

"I don't know if I can. The only person I ever kidnapped was Mei-chan over here. If I can I will but I don't think I can capture Saku-chan successfully." Kai says a little worried at the consequences that await for him if he ticks me off.

Miho and Meilin go over to Kai and push him out a window. "Kai, if there's one person who can do it, it's you. After all, you successfully took me when I didn't want to be captured. If you don't then the only one left is," Pointing to the sleeping Syaoran, " him. And we don't want his wrath upon us."

"At least Sakura won't beat us all to a pulp if angered. He beat Eriol in a duel. Clow Reed's reincarnation, once the greatest magician of his time. That is no easy feat, and then he ran off to help Sakura-chan whom was under the influence of the Obedience thanks to _someone_." Miho glared at Erika and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well I did love the movie I made with it. I just loved to see Eriol get hit with that dragon." Tomoyo said and Kai finally surrendered.

"Fine! Be right back with Sakura-chan. You all happy _now!_"

Kai disappeared in an instant without a trace to where I was sleeping. As easy as breathing, he picked open the window and jumped into the deathly silent room. Kai practically flew across the room and took off a cloak he was hiding and placed it over my sleeping body. As quietly as Kai could, he slung me over his shoulder and leapt out of the window landing with grace in front of everyone again.

"Hey thief, did you get Sakura or what?" Erika spat very angrily at being woken up.

With an elegant bow, Kai laid me on the ground and took the cloak off making it turn into millions of sakura petals. "It was harder than usual since I couldn't make a sound but I got the task done. But I am not going to wake her up, I still want to be friends with Saku-chan and stealing her from her house isn't something Sakura would condone. So one of you must do the dirty task."

The group was looking at me as if I would kill them if I was awoken. Tomoyo was taping as usual and Syaoran was awake in some form. No way was Miho, Eron, or Kai going to try and wake me up, afraid I might endanger them with my magic. The only ones not afraid of waking me up were Toya, Yue, and Kero; since they wake me up all the time on a daily basis. Erika was just there when Syaoran got irritated at everyone for doing nothing.

"Why are you all afraid of waking Sakura? She won't get too mad at you since it was her fault. Letme wake her up," taking out one of his ofudas, he casts the spell, "Tsuyu shourai!" Water comes out of the ofuda and drenches me.

Jumping up at the cold, I scream, "Who poured water on me?" Everyone points at Syaoran with his ofuda in his hand. "Why did you pour water on me? I'm soaking wet!" Tomoyo hands me a towel so I could dry off.

"I was just waking you up since everyone was too scared to wake you. We have to get to rehearsals anyway so it was either drenching you with water or shaking you awake. I thought it was justified since I used an ofuda instead of a bucket of water." Syaoran turns around as I glare at him but he continues the conversation. _Anyway, I could have woken you up in a more indecent manor like going into your dreams again but I thought it better with the water. _

Shaking my head I sigh, "How can I not get pissed at someone who drenches me with water then hear an apology like that. I can't believe you Syaoran, how could you be so mean and underhanded like that?" I walk inside to change into some clean clothes still upset at what Syaoran did to me in front of everyone. _ How can he just be so and cold all the time! I never do anything to cause such actions against me. I'm not going to speak to him at all today, not until he apologizes to me sincerely._

The limo took us to school and we began our nightmare rehearsal sessions. Syaoran was mad at me for not accepting his very rude apology and didn't talk to me at all.

"Sakura! Take this seriously we have but three weeks to get this right! Syaoran, please stop being dumb and act out your part correctly." Meilin yells at us after we mess up four times.

Tomoyo sighs and turns to Eron, Erika, and Kai. "Well we are going to have to skip their scenes for now. How about we start with your tirade Eron, so we can make some progress before class begins in twenty minutes." They agree and Miho and Eron being; while the rest go into the audience seats to watch.

Eron is on the side about to enter and glances at me. I smile and after a moment's hesitation, he smiles wickedly before getting into character. Miho begins, 'So Prince Eron storms into his castle with undying fury at what he found out between his fiancé, Princess Sakura, and the Prince of darkness.

"Gather all forces, form all armies! WE'RE RAGING WAR!" Eron screams as if remembering Syaoran beating him up a few years ago.

Erika comes running across the stage to find out what is happening. "Dear… son, whatever is the matter? Why are you shouting all these threats of war?"

'The queen comes toward her son with worries of her own about the cause of all his rage. Her son looks so contorted by rage, he looks as if he could kill anyone at a moment's notice.' _Geez, how can Eron act so convincing and look so atrocious during rehearsals? He must be remembering what happened between him and Syaoran a few years ago. _'A stranger comes in with a crossbow. An assassin of his highness, and the only person whom can kill someone with precision five-hundred meters away with a bow!

"There you are! What took you so long, Tanaka Mikai? I called for you an hour ago! Go out and kill that vile prince of Clow! NOW GO!!" Eron yells and everyone claps.

"Okay, class is about to begin so we will pick up again at five this afternoon. Thank you for your work." Tomoyo says and we all leave the auditorium.

I head up to Eron and congratulated him. "Wow Eron, that was terrific. But how did you get such rage in you in a few moments? You looked like you could've killed someone for real." Eron laughs and I stare at him very confused.

"I remembered what I did to you a few years ago and tapped into that fury. Then I remembered what _he_ did to both of us and got more rage and inspiration than I usually have. I probably should hold back on the fury during the actual performance so I don't frighten the audience. Thanks for the praise; I was hoping you would like my performance." Eron holds the door open for me and I enter the classroom. "Your smile encouraged me to try my best on that stage. Do you mind if I ask if you want to rehearse with me at lunch?"

"Sure. I would be delighted to rehearse with you during lunch, Eron." I walk towards my seat having Syaoran glare at Eron the entire class for what had happened. Before the math teacher got into the classroom, Syaoran tapped on my shoulder. Turning around I stare at an insanely mad glaring Syaoran. "What is it?" I say in a bored tone just to irritate him a little.

"Don't you dare act so indifferent? You know what I want to talk to you about. Why are you rehearsing with 'him' during lunch? I thought you had more sense than that! How dare–" I cut him off and glare at him.

"I do have a right. As far as I'm concerned, you are just a selfish person. You have no right to tell me what to do until you apologize for this morning. Now shut up before we get in trouble with the teacher." I say coldly and everyone who heard the conversation shudders. The teacher that walks in is none other than Ms. Mizuki herself.

"Hello everyone. Most of you know me already but for those who don't, my name is Kaho Mizuki. The math teacher broke her leg yesterday and is stuck in the hospital for a week. She will be in a cast for roughly a month and a half, plus rehabilitation. I hope we all get along for these next two months." Ms. Mizuki looks over to me and I smile genuinely pleased to have her as a teacher again.

The class loved having her as a teacher also. All the boys in the class were all ecstatic to have a gorgeous single woman instead of some old hag. The CCS group was happy to have their member with them instead of a stranger, making the trouble of keeping calm during class and have an act on. The class went by very quick and we were dismissed to lunch. Miho and Kai came in the classroom shocked to see their cousin in the room and Miho slipped up.

"Cousin Kaho, what are you doing _here_? I thought you would still be in Tomoeda elementary subbing there instead of here! It's so great to see you!" Miho hugged Mizuki-sensei and Kai just walked over towards us.

"Now, now Miho. You should go and say hi to Sakura before she starts rehearsing with Eron-kun. I'll see you at practice in a few hours." Kaho says patting Miho's head and she nods.

Kai stares at me and Syaoran looking away from each other and as far away as possible while discussing the play. Tomoyo and Eriol are just putting up with the argument while the twins are of course taking sides. "Having a small fight are we?" Kai jokes and Miho glares at him.

"Shut it, Kai-sempai or I'll tell everyone you're Kaitou Magician." Miho hisses and Kai hides behind Syaoran escaping from an angry Miho.

Eron stands up and throws his trash away. "Sakura, are you ready to begin rehearsing? Or are you still eating?"

Nodding, I gather my script and say, "Of course I'm ready. So I'll see you guys after lunch okay?" I glare at Syaoran and everyone sweat-drops knowing I was doing this to get back at Syaoran. Eron and I walk out of the classroom and Syaoran punches the wall out of frustration. Staring at the hole, bystanders were trying to figure out what caused such fury while the others were afraid to go near him.

"Dear Li-san, why don't you just apologize to her instead of showing normal people your true strength? Or challenging her to a fencing contest to relieve stress?" Eriol suggested glad he wasn't Eron or the source of Syaoran's anger.

"No! I'll do no such thing. I'm going to stand my ground." Everyone shakes their heads knowing how stubborn we can be.

"Sakura?" Eron says trying to get my attention. I snap out of my trance and see we are on the roof.

"Yes, Eron-kun?" I hope he doesn't notice that I was trying to find a way to challenge Syaoran.

"I was wondering if you forgot to speak since you looked like you were in some sort of trance." I look at my script and blush. Laughing Eron continues, "You were so funny when you were spacing out, I thought it was because of the script. Do you want to–" The bell rings and we get our scripts. "Well we can always try later." I nod also laughing.

As we entered the classroom, we see the class divided down the middle. Half the class was with Syaoran, Erika, Miho, and Tomoyo while the other half was with Eriol, Kai, Meilin, and Kaho Mizuki. Looking from Syaoran to Eriol to Eron, whom all seemed to know what this was about I get irritated. "What's going on here? Why is the class divided in two?" I finally ask as the bell rings, seeing no one moving.

No one answers my question and I start to get pissed. I go outside the classroom and release my staff. _If no one will answer my questions then I'll force them. _"Obedience, Libra, make all those inside this classroom tell me the truth and answer my questions!" The cards go inside the classroom and I return my staff to a key. "Now, why is the room divided in two and what is going on here?" This time I got Tomoyo to answer me.

"The class is divided in two because there is Team Li and Team Kinomoto. The people with Syaoran are on Team Li including me. People with Mizuki-sensei are on Team Kinomoto including you and I would think Eron-kun. So there is a big class rivalry going on because of the two original rivals in our group."

"Thank you. Return to your forms as cards, Libra, Obedience." Two pink cards come to my hands and I sit down at my desk, purely disgusted at what everyone was doing. Syaoran sitting at his desk tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm not going to acknowledge you as my rival; you are just so selfish that I'm not even going to speak to you after this moment until you apologize. In rehearsals, just remember that I'm acting." I sigh and look up at the board to see what our next class assignment is.

Mizuki-sensei was writing something in English and most of the class couldn't read it but I knew what she was writing. "Now, who can give me the answer to this question?"

Raising our hands both Syaoran and I say Libra at the same time. Mizuki-sensei nods and continues, "Now can you tell me what Libra would be used for? Li-kun?" Syaoran shakes his head so she turns to me.

"In some terms, Libra would be to make others tell the truth even if they don't want to."

"Very good. Do you understand the point I'm making Kinomoto-san?" I nod my head and she smiles again. "That's good to hear. For our next lesson we will be learning about the theories of magic. Now I know that this is a 'myth' and magic isn't real but I for one believe in it." The class groans with the exception of the gang.

I sit there trying to concentrate but Syaoran was badgering me with so many things that I lost it. "Dang It! Stop Bothering Me! I'm Trying To Learn! No One Wants To Hear An Apology From You! Get Out Of My Head Already." Realizing where I was, I look around the classroom and see almost everyone looking at me as if I went mad. "Sorry" I say sinking back into my seat when Mizuki-sensei came over and gave me permission to go to the infirmary.

I take a quick glance before I leave the room and see Syaoran still looking at me and I feel a little bad about earlier but then recalled this morning. Quickly shutting the door behind me, I run to the infirmary to get some rest. I lay on the bed falling asleep when I feel sorry about what I'd done.

Sometime later, Syaoran comes to the infirmary to see how I was doing and sees that I'm fast asleep. He sits on my bed and watches me for a little while. He noticed I was slightly flushed so he felt my forehead pulling it away immediately. _Guess I really shouldn't've used my ofuda on her like I did. Good thing I can cool her fever down because of my training when I went back to Hong Kong._ Placing his hand over my forehead, he chanted something in Chinese and I felt a lot better. Syaoran left after he cooled my fever and I woke up right before rehearsals began at 4:58 in the afternoon.

Running into the auditorium, I see that I was the last one to get there as usual.

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and just woke up. Did I miss anything?" The gang shakes their head and I sigh. "Where do you want us to begin?"

"Sakura-chan, I was hoping you would start at the beginning with Eron-kun. But I was wondering…" Tomoyo looks away nervously and I get scared.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering if you can use the Age to make yourselves five years old." I double-over for a second and she twiddles her thumbs. "It's only to make the play more authentic and we will say they were students from Tomoeda elementary. Please Sakura-chan, no one will know that it's the real you except for us." I look at the rest of my friends and they think that it's a good idea. Then I look at Eron who seems as displeased about the idea as I am.

"Well what do you think, Eron-kun? You would also be changing. It's only fair that you would get a say in it."

Eron looks away and mumbles something that I can't hear. He looks at me with sorrowful eyes; I feel helpless for him. "I can deal with it. I agree if you do use the Age card, though I may not change back to my normal age."

"What do you guys mean?" Rika asks from the chairs. Not understanding why we were talking about ages.

Ignoring her comment, I speak. "Do you have any unresolved issues at five that you want to talk about? I know what that feels like to stay in a body you don't like." Syaoran mutters "I know better than you do."

Eron shakes his head and I look at him closely. Shaking my head I agree to it. "So let me get my staff out. Key that hides the power of the Stars, I, Sakura, command you, Release." Grabbing hold of my staff, I take out my cards. Finding the Age was easy enough and I say, "Turn me and Eron into five year olds. Age!" A baby come out and sprinkled me and Eron with dust. When all the dust cleared, I was a short five year old girl with short brown hair and a large staff in my hands. Eron was the same height as me but with short violet hair and a frown on his face.

"Daidouji-san don't you dare bring that stupid camcorder out. I will personally destroy it without batting an eye." Eron hisses and everyone steps back a bit.

"Can we get started now? The sooner I get back to my normal age the better. I hate having to look up to everyone like this."

Kaho begins, "In a realm, there are three countries that have been at war for a long time. But the wars have ceased and now they all have an heir of their own, all the same age. The country of Stars was blessed with a princess while the countries of Darkness and Clow had princes. The country of Clow has stated that they will not let a person of another country have the hand of their prince; so the other two countries had decided that they would meet every summer as soon as they turned five years old.

I enter with Kaho/Mizuki-sensei and see Eron walking up towards us with Erika. "Hello there, my name is Sakura-hime. I hope we can be good friends." I held out my hand and Eron takes it and bows.

"Prince Eron. Nice to meet you, Princess Sakura. I can't wait to hang out with you all summer." Eron says, kissing my hand. Suddenly everything gets blurry and I pass out. I hear everyone gather around me but I can't open my eyes. Someone lifts me off the ground but I can't tell who and put me in a warm bed. I hear things like 'She's running a high fever' and 'What are we going to do?' but don't pay attention to them. I had no idea that the Age's effect was reversed and I was seventeen again. I fall deep asleep and have that nightmare again only this time it was much more vivid.

Three figures with cold murderous blue eyes all staring in a shower of cherry blossoms. I hear one of them saying "Were coming. Don't you dare think that you will escape from us. You and all your friends have met your match." Suddenly all of the cherry blossoms turn to flames as I ran towards them.

Bolting up, I realize I was dreaming. I find that I was soaking wet and I see its sweat. I look around and notice a familiar dent in the floor. _The only place I know with a dent like this is Syaoran's room. But why would I be in Syaoran's room, if I passed out, I would be in the guest room where I was when I lived here so long ago. _There was a knock on the door and I say come in. Eron walks in and seats on the bed.

"I was worried when you suddenly collapsed. Syaoran picked you up and took you here, don't see why though. I thought you two were still fighting?" Eron looks worried and I see that we're our normal ages.

"I don't know why. Suddenly everything went black like when the Dark card was used but it was only on me. It's almost as if a similar card to the Dark is out there running amuck. It will be bad if it gets out of hand. Any idea what this card could be?" I look around to see if I could feel a presence but nothing comes.

"Maybe but there have never been much about these kinds of sporadic dark forces. So I can't help you out much since we cast out most of the normal dark forces. I'm sorry us 'Dark Ones' can't be of much help to you anymore." Eron says with regret.

I walk towards Eron, who is dejected from not being able to help and wallowing to himself, and hug him. Eron places his arms around me and hugs me back quietly sobbing to himself. I'm happy that I'm able to do this much to comfort him, Eron is one of my best friends and it's sad that I can't do more for him.

"Thanks for always caring for me, Sakura." Eron says as he lets me go. I smile at what he said and follow Eron out of the room. The only one who was waiting for me was Tomoyo; Eriol, Kai, and Syaoran were in the guest room doing something totally different.

I walk towards the room but am blocked by one of Eriol's barriers. I smash my hand against the barrier but it doesn't break. Irritated, I use the Sword to cut through the stupid barrier to find out what the strongest and craziest magicians were up to. When the barrier went down, they looked up surprised to see me moving and using my magic.

"Hiragiizawa, I thought you said that she wouldn't be able to get in here. How are we going to keep this from her if she even sees inside the room? I knew we should have taken away her key while she was unconscious." Syaoran whispers to Eriol and I tilt my head.

"Well I thought that she wouldn't be able to use her powers anymore with that dark force still near." Eriol replies and they argue about it while I'm standing here very curious about what they're doing.

Once they're done arguing, Kai is dragging me away from the room and Eriol was casting some kind spell to hide the room from me and me alone. Syaoran was cooking dinner and didn't even say one word to me, almost like I was invisible to him.

I went home a little while later, escorted by Eron and watched by Kai. Almost as soon as I walked into the house, Touya came out expecting to see Syaoran but saw Eron instead. "What are you doing here?" Touya demanded somewhat more happy than usual with his interrogation.

"I escorted Sakura home. I don't see how that can be wrong or immoral at this time of night."

"Thank you Eron-kun, for walking me home. Onii-chan, we should get to bed so come with me." I say pulling Touya away from the door.

"Then I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Eron asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Smiling I turn around "Of course I'll be at school tomorrow. We have classes and rehearsals." I say closing the door seeing Eron nodding at me happily.

I head to my room thinking about how kind Eron has been while Syaoran was being ridiculous once again. _Eron has always been courteous to me even while we were enemies. I don't see why we can't become anything more than terrific friends. _Closing my door, I change and say good night to Kero-chan.

The next three weeks were horrendous and Syaoran still wasn't talking to me. The class was divided and having bets on which one was going to give in and apologize first. The Chang twins weren't helping in the matter since they were the two people arguing the most about our fight.

"Eron, you're obviously not thinking straight. Clearly Sakura is going to be the one to break first. Syaoran is the most stubborn, crazy, cold-hearted person when he wants to be." Erika says during our free period.

"Erika, maybe you can't remember clearly but when it comes to Sakura, Syaoran is the most normal and kind-hearted. He will most definitely be the one to break first. Or have you forgotten that Sakura can be completely stubborn and she has much more will power than Li Syaoran ever has." Eron said and my '_team_' all cheered. Erika just stared at her twin in complete and utter shock that he dared challenge Syaoran to a bet without actually saying it. Syaoran looked at Eron and nodded for a split second, making Eron smile at the acceptance of the bet.

At the end of the last rehearsals at nine o'clock after the final touches of the performance, Tomoyo applauds with joy. "That was wonderful. The best you guys have ever performed. I can't wait until the weekend when you will perform in front of a real audience. Congratulations, we are finished."

"Hurray! We're Finished!" Every single one of us screamed. I looked over at Syaoran who was still holding my hand from the final scene and he lets go immediately. I feel as if I have been dumped so I head over to the exit when someone taps my shoulder.

I turn around expecting to see Syaoran but see Eron instead. "Hey Eron, isn't it wonderful that we get to take a break." I say trying to mask my disappointment.

"Definitely great. Sorry if you didn't want to talk to me. You were expecting 'him' to be the one behind you. Mind if I take you home?" Eron asks slightly bemused.

"I was going to be going home with onii-chan but don't you want to take Erika home?" Eron slaps his head and mutters sorries. "It's okay." I say waving bye to Eron with some respect and get in the car with Touya.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Play**

Eron runs up to me and I stop before he even reaches me. I don't even turn around as I talk to him. "Good luck to you also." I start walking again when he suddenly asked how I knew it was him even though I didn't turn around. "Your magical aura. That's how I'm able to tell who most of the group is even though I don't see them. The play is to begin in a little over an hour. We have to get ready. In ten minutes you will be a five-year-old so don't get into your costume before then." He nods and went to his side of the stage.

When I get into the dressing room, I pull out my key. _Here we go again. I just need to calm down and act as I always do during rehearsals. _Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true self before me, I, Sakura, command you Release! Change me and Eron into five-year-olds. Age!"

Tomoyo comes in with my costume when I come in and shouts in awe at my cute appearance. I look up to see that every cast member is in my wing with weapons at the ready and see me dressed as a princess. "False alarm. Just a crazy Tomoyo with insane ideas of torture." Syaoran says, putting away his sword. Everyone laughs as they leave and I store my key around my neck as usual.

"Welcome to Seijou High's festival. The play your about to watch is that of my creation and my personal staff that I hand chose. They vary in age and some of them aren't even in high school so, I hope you enjoy the production." Tomoyo announces and the audience cheers.

Miho begins as if it was practice. "In a world with three countries, there were constant wars. That has long ceased when all three gained an heir. The country of the Stars had a princess while the kingdoms of Darkness and Clow had princes. Clow's kingdom has declared their prince shall marry no one other than another citizen of Clow. Therefore, the kingdoms of Stars and Darkness has come to the decision that their heirs would meet every single summer as soon as they turn five."

Kai was turning the spotlight on the stage where Eron and I was, and we hear so many different comments in the audience like 'There so adorable' and 'Where did they get such cute actors?'. I walk up to Eron and curtsy as I would normally, except the curtsying. "Nice to meet you, I'm Princess Sakura, how are you after the trip?" I say trying to focus.

Eron takes my hand and bows, "Nice to meet you Princess Sakura. I can't wait to spend the entire summer here in you gorgeous country." I blush and suddenly became self-concious. Miho looks at us to see why Eron was changing the script when Mizuki-sensei picks up from there.

"Nice to see you again, Queen Erika. I do thank you for allowing us to borrow your little prince for an entire summer. We as a country, truly appreciate it for having an ambassador in our little home."

Erika smiles and walks over to Kaho and holds her hand out. "Feelings mutual for us too. It gives Eron a chance to experience your country and make some friends." Kaho shakes her hand and Eron follows us back to the palace. The curtain closes for the next scene and I turn to Eron. "Why did you add that line?"

Because it was an improv and you didn't say what you were either." Eron heads to his dressing room and I find mine and revert us back to our normal ages. Changing into my next costume, I sigh. _Next is where I go and find out about the engagement then run away. I also see Syaoran next. I don't want to do that, but must since its part of the script._

Stepping out of the dressing room I notice Miho standing in the corner. She notices me and walks away muttering something to herself. Then Syaoran comes out of the dressing room with a costume exactly like Alladin's, a purple vest and beige white pants and an undershirt that is a deep emerald. He glances my way and just turns away walking to his side of the stage. I'm deeply hurt that he just walks off without saying one word.

"Then on her sixteenth birthday, Princess Sakura has found out about her engagement to Prince Eron." I walk onto the stage looking at my 'parents' Yukito and Mizuki-sensei and look mortified.

"What do you mean? Eron-san is my best friend but I don't love him. I can't be engaged to him." I say as upset as I can since I do like Eron.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but you _don't _have a _choice_ in the matter. You are engaged and you cannot change that!" Yukito said and Yue thought _Poor card mistress, you will never get a break from all the trials you take._

"You can't make me get married to Eron-san and that's that!" I run off the stage and run into Syaoran whom steadied me from falling over. "Sorry" I try to leave but Syaoran grips my hand tightly and I look at him.

"Why won't you talk to me? I've been trying to contact you but you won't say one word to me." Syaoran looks to see someone is eavesdropping and stops talking.

"You're the one who always does something rotten to me. Why should I talk to you when you're always so nasty. If you'll excuse me, I have to run away from guards now so can I have my hand back now?" I yank my hand away and wait for the cue to come but doesn't. Noticing a break in the script, Kaho went up towards the narrator booth and started narrating.

"So Princess Sakura crept outside the castle standing hoping she won't be caught and left the safety of her castle. She was in a market place when she heard one of the guards shout.

"What have you been doing? We must find her or else!" Meilin screams and Miho comes and whispers something in Meilin's ear. "Well if you she's somewhere in this market place then _FIND HER!_" Meilin orders and I carefully walk around them and hold my cloak around me so I'm not discovered.

"The princess started to run when her guards spotted her and she managed to run into no one until she met Prince Syaoran."

Running from Meilin and Miho (who were gaining) I quickly turn, running into Syaoran. Falling down, he sees that I'm panting very hard and offers his hand when he gets up. "What are you running for?" I look up to hear screams and try to come up with something.

"Thank you for your help. I gotta go now?" I run and hear him shout something at me. He grabs my arm and drags me into an alley where we are completely hidden. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask catching my breath from keeping up with him.

"Looked like you needed help so I just reacted out of instinct. Why are you being chased?"

"I'm just being… followed," I collapse on the floor and Syaoran picks my body up.

"You have a fever." He mutters as the curtains close for the next scene. "You can stop acting now." Syaoran shakes me but I don't respond. "Kai, I know you're there. Tell Tomoyo that we need an emergency intermission. A problem has come up."

Tomoyo comes to the mike and announces that it's an intermission time and a bell will ring when it's time to come back to the seats.

"Why is this happening _now_?!" Tomoyo says looking at Sakura in her costume.

"This is the same dark force from earlier. This is what put Sakura in her coma. Me, Eriol, and Kai were trying to come up with a way to capture it but we were interrupted." Syaoran said. Eron coughs and every one turns around.

"I can wake Sakura up and seal it under a temporary contract so we can get through to intermission and have Sakura seal it then." Erika walks over to Eron and slaps him.

"Eron how can you offer to do that! They are still our enemies and we can't help them." Erika screams and every-one sweat-drops.

"They are not our enemies anymore, Erika!" Eron says fingering his cheek, "And I will help Sakura as long as it's in my power."

"Fine, but I won't like helping them even if it's for the sake of the play."

"Set her free from your holds, Black Out!" A black dressed man was revealed and I blinked. "Eriol, do it now while I still have some hold on it." Eron says beginning to sweat from holding the dark force.

Eriol nods and forms a barrier around the Black Out. I look around to see Syaoran is by my side and smile before I remembered that I was upset with him. I see Eron rushing to my side to check on me.

"Let's go on with the production or it will seem as if the play has ended."

I lay on the bed on stage still in my costume when I feel a sinister force on the stage. I look over to Syaoran who just sits there making no move to fight the dark force. I start to move when the curtain goes up and stops me in my tracks. _Wait until intermission to seal the dark force._

"Wonder how long they'll be?" Syaoran mutters under his breath waiting for either Miho or Kaho to start the narration. I start to talk when I remember I'm supposed to be asleep.

"So the prince takes Princess Sakura to an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town." A spotlight engulfs us thanks to Kai's preparations.

"I know that she was exhausted but I didn't expect for her to have a fever and suddenly collapse. Lucky that I found this abandoned hut when I did."

I had to lay still while he patiently went across and lay blankets over me while one the bed. When he finished I was too nervous to say my lines so I just 'woke up' and sat on the bed.

"Well you're finally awake. I was starting to wonder if you fell into a coma of sorts. We didn't officially greet one another earlier, my name is Syao…ran." _Crap he said something like my dream._

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me earlier, I'm Sakura and I'm so very grateful for you rescuing me when I was unconscious, Syaoran." _Why did he pause for a moment before saying the rest of his name. Well I don't really care at this moment. _"So I'll be on my way if you don't mind." Standing up I collapse and Syaoran catches me from almost falling down.

"You should stay in bed and rest or you might get even worse. Here, some water will help." I take the cup with shaking hands and drink it. "So why were you running away from those people earlier? They were acting as if you were the leader in a high rated conspiracy act."

"I was running away from home." Putting the drink down I get on my knees trying to hide my face a bit. "My parents are trying to force me to get married to my best friend. Can you imagine being forced to marry someone that you didn't love, Syaoran?" I hear chuckling and see Syaoran laughing with one of his mischievous, child-like grins on his face that makes him truly look like a boy.

"Man that sucks." Calming himself down, Syaoran sat on the bed next to me and I can't help but smile. "My parents also tried to get me to marry someone I didn't love, but they stopped when I suddenly took hostage one of the servants that work for them and offered a trade. But your parents probably mean well and are trying to marry you to someone they feel is the perfect person for you. If you give them some time I'm sure your parents will let you marry whomever you wish."

"Thank you. I didn't think there would be anyone else who would actually agree with me that marrying for love is more important than marrying for power. I wish we could talk more but I really need to return." I get up and Syaoran grabs my wrist.

"Well we can meet here every day and talk. Get to know each other better and help with our own problems." I smile and nod before running off the stage where the curtains close and I must change into yet another costume Tomoyo prepared for me.

I slip into the plain white dress that is on my hanger in the dressing room and ask Tomoyo to help with my help with my hair. Tomoyo curled my hair and put it in a high ponytail so I looked like a 'peasant' in the market instead of a 'princess' of a kindom.

"You're doing wonderful Sakura-chan. We are almost at the intermission so just keep it up and leave the rest to us, the cast is also the Card Captor group after all." Tomoyo tightens the ponytail and escorts me to one of the stages when I see Miho glaring at me once again.

Tugging on my arm, Tomoyo finally gives up and calls Kai to drag me to the stage. I am in a trance while sitting listening to Eron drag on and on trying to get my attention when it's my turn to speak. "Princess Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Told you to call me Sakura and not Princess Sakura. We've known each other since we were five and you aren't fooling anyone if you're trying to be polite." I speak and realize that those weren't my lines at all but it worked.

Bowing, Eron smiles sweetly. "Sorry Sakura, I forgot that we are allowed to drop formal titles when alone. But I do want to know where you went off to yesterday." Eron lifts his head and looked straight into my eyes searching mine for the answer to his question.

"Eron-kun, I don't know if I can trust you with that much information when I don't understand it myself. But," I glance at a wall with the time on it, "I'm late for a meeting with a friend I met up with yesterday. I'll see you later." I walk off the stage while Eron shakes his head.

He turns where I went towards and shouted, "Why don't you trust me with _anything_ anymore? We used to be able to tell each other anything." Eron walks out the other side of the stage, looking frustrated.

I walk around the wall prop to the market and spot Syaoran instantly. He was in the same outfit as before but had a more pleasant feeling now than earlier on stage. He notices me and waves his arm and I walk over towards him after a moment's hesitation.

"You're so slow at times, Sakura. For a moment I thought you were about to pass out like before, do you want to get something to eat?" Syaoran tilted his head to one side and I laugh. "I'll take that sound as a yes or you probably will pass out." Syaoran takes my hand and drags me to what is a little stand with Touya handing out bread and Syaoran asks for two loaves of bread for us to eat.

"What were you glaring for, at the bread seller? It looked as if you two never got along before." _You should try to forget about your hatred for onii-chan for tonight._ I take a bite of bread and begin to enjoy the nice hut we were sitting in.

_You more than anyone knows it's impossible for me to do that since we hate each other. _"I was but he was giving me a hard time about the price." _More like whom the food was for. _"I guess it just reflected off my face, sorry."

"It's fine. I was only a bit concerned." _Well you better work on it!_ "I think I better head home. I have to attend another one of my family's parties so I have to leave." I go and see Syaoran muttering to himself. "See you tomorrow right?" I say with a half smile wondering if I truly will.

"Wouldn't be able to stop me if you tried." Syaoran said and everyone in the audience started laughing.

I nod and take my leave letting the others get the ball set ready for my next scene.

I see a dress that I've Never before seen in all my life. It was a perfect, baby-blue, floor-length sleeveless dress. I see a not e on the dresser addressed to me. I lift it up and see it's from Erika. With trembling fingers, I open the letter and a loud bang comes across from the seal. The envelope evaporated and a message fell through the bottom of my hands. The letter opened up and I was able to read what it had on it.

_Sakura,_

_I may hate your very soul but you don't deserve the kind of hatred that is being brought on from Tanaka Miho. _

_Miho-chan hates me? But why would she? That explains the glares I've been receiving._

_She plans on tearing you apart on stage while we're in the ballroom scene by pouring water on you, making a fool of yourself like it was in the play. The only reason I'm telling you all of this is because you have done more than this for me and Eron._

_I truly hope you will take care and be careful of Miho for a few months. She is only mad because of the fight between you and Syaoran._

_Rival and Ally for life_

_Chang Erika_

"Miho, why are you so cruel to me just because I had an argument with Syaoran," Putting on the dress I think of ways I could avoid Miho without breaking script.

"Oy, Sakura hurry up or we might miss our entrances." Toya's voice echoed through the door.

Opening the door, I pass him and apologize for making him have to get me from my dressing room when he should have been on stage already.

Toya just stares at me with a worried look as if knowing exactly what was going on within the group. "C'mon, onii-chan we are going to make every one wait." I say pulling his arm to get him to move.

Getting into place next to Eron, I see Yukito-san, Erika, onii-chan, Nakuru-san, and Eriol-kun talking about one thing or another when they're supposed to just stand there and take food off the tray.

"Sakura-hime, what are you staring at?" Eron says and I instantly get into character.

"Oh, I was just wondering what our parents were talking about. It's probably nothing important but I still can't help but be curious about their discussions."

Eron nods his head once and says nothing else for a while. Toya comes around and lets us get some food but we decline the offer. Eron bows to me and I tilt my head to the side.

"May I have this dance, princess?" I blush as he looks into my eyes and say yes after three minutes of being utterly speechless. We walk to the dance floor and we start to waltz. Everyone who was in the ballroom stopped what they were doing and started to watch us dancing.

I wasn't even paying attention to my dancing, but to Eron and the way he never took his eyes off of me while gliding across the stage. No one dared to even speak, worrying that even a peep will break our concentration and stop the waltz early. When the song ended we bowed to each other and Miho comes by offering us something to drink. We accept and as Miho was handing my drink, her hand slips but I catch the glass before it would ruin my beautiful dress.

"Be careful when handing out drinks. You could spill it on the guests' clothes and they could punish you however they'd see fit."

"I will keep that in mind ma'am." Miho says and I hear ice in her answer.

"Well then, why don't you leave us alone then. Or is there another matter you wish to accomplish by staying here?" Eron says glaring at Miho and she shakes her head and quickly leaves before getting hurt.

"How did you know about Miho-chan, Eron-kun?" I whisper so no one in the audience can hear.

"Do you think Erika would warn you if I hadn't known about Miho's crazy schemes." Eron answers taking my hand.

We head towards one of the many tables on the stage and he takes my chair for me. Once everyone was done dancing and talking, they had to leave. Eron and Erika stayed the longest as they were co-sponsers of the ball so they also had to say good-bye to the other guests.

"Well we must take our leave now. So we shall see you both at the birthday party for Eron at the end of the week." Erika said as if stating a fact instead of asking a question.

Of course. After all, we should all celebrate more since Sakura and Eron are engaged to be married when they turn eighteen years old." Nakuru answers with an evil smile saying that it's all arranged even if I don't want it to be.

Eron takes my hand and kisses it. I blush as he says "I can't wait for you to come to my castle, Sakura. I just know you'll love it." Eron lets my hand go and helps Erika into the carriage.

"Of course I'll love your castle, Eron-kun. After all you always help me redecorate my own room." I say as he climbs into the carriage also. Eron laughs and the carriage pulled by Cerberus and Spinel Sun rides off the stage.

Yukito-san suddenly comes toward us with an angry expression that makes him look fiercer than the time when Syaoran tried to kill Eron.

"Ou, outo-sama, what is the matter? You look as if you could murder someone in a moments notice." I say trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Sakura, where have you been going every single day!?! You have an obligation to stay here as the princess of the Stars country." Yukito yelled at me with so much ferocity, even Syaoran would've been frightened.

"I've been hanging out with a friend for only a couple of hours a day. I don't see why that is so wrong when I am also seeing the country." I yell back, disgusted with myself as I do this.

"Well you don't understand that there are people who won't hesitate to kill you if you don't have any bodyguards. I don't want you leaving this palace without a guard at all times."

I storm off the stage when Yukito-san finished his line and prepare the sack that I need to carry in the next act. While doing this, Meilin comes and kidnaps a struggling Syaoran from his hiding place.

"I don't want to go back!" I hear Syaoran shout along with a banging sound.

"Well, Prince Syaoran, you don't have a choice in going back to the country." Meilin says as she drags Syaoran off the stage.

I walk to the hut like usual when seeing Syaoran but don't see him at all. "Syaoran, Syaoran are you here yet?" No response at all. So I go in the hut and wait for Syaoran to walk through the door but the lights go out and I leave the hut.

"Can't believe this. Syaoran said he'd always be here when I wanted to talk. Well I guess I'll have to look for him myself." I grab a bookbag and wander around bumping into the others for ten minutes before collapsing in front of a building of a grander size than my own castle prop.

Syaoran comes and sees me then lifts me up then carries me into the castle off to the side.

"Everyone, it's intermission time so go and get something to eat or do whatever you want okay. Come back when the bell rings so you don't miss anything." Tomoyo says over the microphone in Kai's studio.

Once the curtains were drawn, I get up and Syaoran sets me on the ground. "Where is the dark force that I've been feeling for most of the play? I want to seal it as soon as possible so I can perform without any worries!"

"Well follow me, I know exactly where it is." Syaoran moves to the backstage while I just stand there. He stops and turns around and looks at me with ice cold eyes. "Hurry up or you'll get lost. I'm not going to wait for you to catch up with me." Then Syaoran starts to walk again and I have to run to keep sight of him.

Syaoran stops in front of a storage closet and I almost run into him. I open the door to see Eron and Eriol in a complete trance staring at a man in a black suit with long dark hair; almost like a male version of the Dark card. "Sakura, please seal the Black Out now or it will escape again." Eron says without looking near me.

"He's right Sakura-san, if you don't seal it now the force will break free and we won't be able seal it again." Eriol says sweating from keeping the barrier up for such a long time.

"Right, Spirit of the Dark forces, Form a new contract with me Sakura. I command you under my name!" A pink card flew to Eron's hand and he hands it to me.

"I've never needed to use Sakura cards so here." I take the new card and put it into my card book with my other cards that I always carry with me.

Tomoyo walks in beside Erika and Miho and claps with joy. Miho lets out a grin then glares at me again after spotting me with Eron while Syaoran sits in the corner.

"Tomoyo-chan how much time is left in the intermission? I was hoping to grab something to drink before we start the second half of the play." I say with some hope in my voice for something to drink.

"Sakura-san there is still fifteen minutes left in the break. You can do anything you want in the time but you must be onstage in time to begin." I nod and run off to the stands to get something and the others just sigh.

Eron begins to head out after me but gets cut off by Syaoran who blocks the exit. "Move, Sakura should have someone with her at all times!" Syaoran doesn't move an inch and Eron shoves him out of the way.

"You don't have the right to protect her. You almost destroyed Sakura before, Dark One!" Syaoran rams Eron into the wall not even caring that the others are watching.

"_Me_ destroy _her_? You almost destroyed her when you suddenly went to _**Hong Kong**_ without saying a word! She was so hurt that anytime your _name_ was mentioned she would have a pained expression on her face!" Eron shouts and Syaoran stops fighting.

Eron leaves the room and Kai comes up from behind and pats Syaoran on the back. "What do you want Kai? I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment." Syaoran says feeling extremely dejected from what Eron just said.

Kai looks to everyone else and they nod. "So you have finally been told of Saku-chan's problems when you left." Syaoran punched Kai in the stomach and Kai crumbles to the ground.

Meanwhile, Eron finally catches up to Sakura and sees her with a plate full of food.

Sweat-dropping, Eron calls out to Sakura. "Oy, Sakura, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to just be in public with enemies after us once again?" I turn around and shrug at the comment.

"I don't think so, after all, you never did anything terribly dangerous during events like this. But I'm not completely unguarded at any time, not since the Wave took away my hearing leaving me deph." Eron looks at me as if I suddenly sprouted an extra head or limb on my body.

"I'm never shocked at what you do in these circumstances and feel sorry for Li in these situations."

I look at my plate and offer something to Eron-kun since he might be hungry also. "I have plenty so you don't have to feel bad at eating some." Eron takes some cotton candy and nibbles on it for a while.

Laughing I drag Eron back to the stage so we won't be late. "What are you laughing at, Sakura?" Eron says raising an eyebrow.

"How can you be so entranced at eating a piece of cotton candy when you could eat anything at the entire food court?"

Shrugging Eron swallows the last of the cotton candy. "Like how you can stay so calm while knowing an enemy is after your life. It comes very natural to me."

"Interesting, then I guess I don't have to ask how you and the others can use so much energy in being worried about any battles." I say laughing.

"You already know the answer to that question. It's because we don't want anything to hurt you in any way." Eron says also laughing.

"I have to get back to the stage or I'll get yelled at. I'll talk to you later then?" I ask unsure if Eron would like to me when he doesn't have to.

"If I didn't want to talk, then I wouldn't have hunted you down during the intermission." Eron says with a smirk.

Laying on a bed with the sheets covered to my neck, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The curtains raise and Syaoran sits on the chair next to mine and sighs heavily.

"Syaoran-sama, can you please just eat some food. You haven't eaten a thing in four days and everyone is concerned." Meilin says bringing a tray of steaming hot food and freshly brewed tea.

"I don't feel like eating anything until I know Sakura is okay. Just set the tray over on the desk." Syaoran waves and Meilin loses her famous temper.

"Why do you worry about some peasant so much? She's lower than me on the social standing list but you won't even look at me!" Meilin shouts before running off stage.

Shaking his head, Syaoran says to himself, "I worry about her because she is so much more vulnerable than any servant or suitor could ever be. I just want to protect her as long as possible." Syaoran glides a finger across my forehead and I blink.

I turn my head around the room settling on the person next to me. "Syaoran . . . what are you . . . doing here? Where . . . am I . . . anyway?" I say acting tired and unfocused.

"Are you awake?" I nod my head and he sighs in relief. "You're in my . . . castle. I found you laying in front of it and brought you is so you wouldn't die. Would you like something to eat or drink Sakura?"

"Yes I would love something to drink." Syaoran pours me a cup of tea and hands it to me. "Thank you" I take a sip of the tea and am shocked that it's delicious.

"Sakura, why were you searching so far for me when I just disappeared? For all you knew, I could have abandoned you when I promised to stay by your side." Syaoran demanded as I was finishing my cup of tea.

I set the empty cup down and push my body to a sitting position so I could see him easier. "I knew you didn't leave of your own free will since you would've left a note. So I became determined to make sure you were all right and not harmed at all." Syaoran looked at me as if he's heard me say this before at a different time other than rehearsals.

"Well you shouldn't have bothered at all. Here I'm a person whom can't be associated with commoners. I'm not just some commoner but a prince. I can't see you again, Sakura! I just can't be bound like that when I'm to be betrothed any day now!" Syaoran says avoiding all eye contact with me.

I start laughing as I hear him make this huge speech about how he can't be associated with commoners. "Why are you laughing so hard Sakura? This is a serious matter we're discussing, so you should be crying or something other than crying!"

Shaking my head, I control myself again. "I'm so very sorry but this is a perfect situation for me."

"How?" Syaoran demanded raising his voice unnecessarily.

"Syaoran, I'm not some commoner like your servants. My real name is Princess Sakura Starlight of the country of the Stars." As soon as I said my full name Syaoran started laughing also.

"I guess you were right. You aren't some normal person after all. But you mean to tell me that _you _are the _princess_ of the neighboring country?" I nod my head and we both start laughing since we are both royalty and not commoners who were destined not to see each other again.

I suddenly stop laughing because I felt some strong magical power from the audience.

Syaoran stopped laughing also and asked, "Why did you stop laughing, Sakura?"

"Because I have a fiancé and I shouldn't even be here." _Because I feel a dangerously strong magical aura. _Syaoran nods his head and told me to have more tea.

"Princess Sakura stayed at Prince Syaoran's castle for one week, recuperating and every single day the two got closer and closer.

"Sakura, why are you on the balcony alone at this time of night?" Syaoran asks and I look at him with almost tears in my eyes.

"I was just realizing that I missed my family even if I have enjoyed being here more with you. I just can't abandon my family like I hoped I could." Tears start pouring down my face and I hug him without warning.

Syaoran awkwardly pats my back and lays his hand on it after a moment. "It's fine, Sakura. I'm sure that you'll be able to make the decision you're most comfortable with." _This sounds almost exactly like what I said to her when she told me about how she confessed to Yukito-san._

I nod my head and fall asleep in his arms so he'll carry me to the bed. I woke when I heard a loud bang from across the stage. I sit up and here Eron and Syaoran arguing.

"Sakura is sleeping so I would like you to please be quiet and wait for her in the waiting room." Syaoran says.

Eron did not wait for me, but tried to get past Syaoran. "Why must I sit and wait for my fiancé when you are allowed to see her?" Eron shouted trying to pick a fight.

Syaoran starts to move toward the 'lawn area' and picks up a sword. "If you want any answers, then you're going to have to beat me in a duel. That is unless you're afraid to be beaten by a person whom you feel is of lesser talent." Syaoran said almost too enthusiastic at the upcoming duel.

"You're on, _Prince Syaoran_." Eron spat grabbing a sword ready to give everything up to try and beat Syaoran in the one are he is best at.

They take the traditional stances and wait for one to attack first. Eron was the first to take the offensive and Syoaran expertly blocked, knocking Eron's sword to the ground and held the sword to Eron's neck.

"I, I will do as you ask –" Eron started to say when I ran between him and Syaoran.

"Syaoran don't you dare hurt Eron-kun. He is my best friend/fiancé and you have no right to do anything harmful to him." I shout at Syaoran. He was looking as if he would go into a panic attack from almost killing me with his sword.

Eron places a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. Eron nods his head and I let Syaoran speak before making any more accusations.

"Sakura, the fight has ended and he was admitting defeat. I wasn't going to hurt him if that's what you were worrying about. Now if we could all go to the living room, then we can discuss everything as a group."

We all go to the sitting area in the center of the stage where everything will go downhill from. I sit on the chair that Clow Reed and Eriol sit on donated by Eriol, while Eron and Syaoran sit on a couch refusing to look at each other.

"So you don't want to marry me and you met _Prince _Syaoran when you ran away. Also, you two have been meeting under the pretenses of being peasants. But why do you prefer to be with Syaoran rather than with me?" I look at Eron and glance away quickly when Eron suddenly realized the answer. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM!" Eron erupted as he left and the curtains close.

Sighing I get up from Eriol's chair and collapse onto the ground. Syaoran comes over and offers a hand; I take it and regain my balance so I can find my next outfit to wear cause the blue dress was now all but rags. The next outfit was a midnight blue thief-like outfit like the one I wore when I sealed the Silent.

I go to the side to watch Eron, Erika, and Kai's discussion and the beginning of the war.

Eron strolls right through and asks, "My dear son, whatever is causing you to give such orders for armies all of a sudden?" Eron glares at his 'mother' and starts pacing to relieve some of his stress.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID ASSASSIN! COMEOUT NOW, MIZUKI KAI!" As always Kai comes down in his replicated Kaitou Magician's outfit and jumps down from the technician's box. "THERE YOU ARE! I WANT YOU TO ELIMINATE SYAORAN CLOWS!"

"Hold on Eron, why do you want our ally's heir to be assassinated? We all made an alliance to not go to war for as long as our families exist." Erika trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, your highness, I am not assassinating a prince without justifiable reasoning!" Kai says with his voice extremely low and threatening.

"THEN," Eron takes a long slow breath to calm down, "you should know that my fiancé, Sakura-hime has fallen in love with Syaoran, prince of Clow. Is that reason enough for you to kill him, KAI?" Eron growled barely able to keep his voice down.

Kai nods and disappears in front of everyone as the curtains close. Eron grabs a bottle of water and chugs it all down in one gulp. Seeing me staring, he motions for me to join him.

"Hey, so how did you think the performance was?" I shrugged as he stands up again. "If you have the time afterward, do you think you could have dinner with me?"

I stop dead in my tracks at what he just said. "Sure, Eron-kun, I would like to have dinner with you once the play is over." I start to leave so the curtains can go up and show the gruesome images that Kai had painted when he finished all the electronic electrical preparation we needed.

When the curtains went up to see some of our actors covered with paint and the background covering the entire set of a decimated city burned to the ground. Kai had gun shots and burning/collapsing building recordings playing while Eron and Syaoran face off for the final time.

"You are going to pay for this Eron. You felt nothing the last time we met because Sakura was there but we're going to settle this once and for all!"

"Tough talk from you considering you have her love and don't want to hurt her in any way." Eron growled as I looked around the far side of the set looking for the two guys. Kai had his crossbow with prop paint arrows for both me and Syaoran.

I find them as Kai shoots Syaoran down, falls down while I'm running towards them. "Syaoran, Syaoran you can't die. You absolutely cannot die without me following you." Syaoran lifts his hand and pats my head.

"You need to live for both of us. You still have . . . Eron to lean on when things get too difficult." Syaoran says and goes limp.

Crying I don't notice the arrow coming towards me until Eron shouts, "Watch out Sakura." Eron jumps in front fo me and collapses as the arrow hits him in the chest. "Never give up and don't get lonely." Eron says before losing consciousness.

Everyone in the audience was now crying and I grow numb. Eriol comes behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Respect their last wishes and continue to live in their memory." I nod and we exit the stage.

"Princess Sakura spent the next year rebuilding the three kingdoms. She had them join together as one united country instead of three individual kingdoms ruled differently from each other. One year later everything was rebuilt completely and Sakura became the ruler of the united country."

I walk out in a black dress and make my way to where Eron and Syaoran died. "I wish you could see how our kingdoms have come together." I lay the flowers on the ground and hear someone come up behind me.

There were gasps in the audience from the recognition of who it was. "Sakura" I turn around at the familiar voice and froze.

"Syaoran" I move towards him and ask, "Is that really you? I'm not imagining you're here with me am I?"

Syaoran hugs me and says, "If you don't believe this then," He kisses me and I feel extremely happy. "Am I real now?" I nod and we rule all of the country together.

"Sakura and Syaoran get married and rule over the newly named country of Power for all time." Miho says and we get a standing ovation. The cast comes out and we all bow as one with Eron, Syaoran, and me in the center of the cast.

For two weeks everyone bugs the Cardcaptor Sakura group to find out how we pulled the play off so well with only a month of rehearsals. It was the talk of the school and we became instantly famous since everyone was there on opening night. Then we get news of some new transfer students coming in the next week so we got a break from all the attention.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I will be updated one series a month and only that series unless I finish something else up so at the end of the month is when you should look to see if I have updated but I might update sooner than that. In the next chapter the enemies are coming out so get ready for that. **

**Sakura-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Transfer Student**

We were all excited to see whom the new transfer students were. Every person in Seijou high had their own version of what the students looked like. I had a vague idea of what they might look like from my dreams. The group have a vicious imagination when it comes to enemies but I believe that the new classmates have their own reasons for coming here.

"Sakura" Eron calls and I turn around to see Eron running towards me and tripped.

Suppressing a laugh, I offer my hand. "Hey Eron, are you okay? That fall looked really painful." I see Eron turning his head and I feel bad.

"I'm fine, thanks. Is today the day we can finally go on that dinner promise from the play two weeks ago?" I pull my agenda out to see if I have anything planned for tonight since I've been getting twenty different things to do a day.

"I'm free this evening finally. IF it wasn't for Tomoyo-chan I wouldn't be so booked."

"Well, I'm so glad that we can go to a nice dinner finally. I'm sure that Tomoyo thought she was doing you a tremendous favor for all that publicity." Eron says with a smile that shows me he's serious.

"No, it's caused me trouble. Onii-chan started to scold me for taking all these appointments. What's with all the commotion at school?" Seeing a crowd in front of the school is so rare that I almost run into someone.

Chiharu and Rika run up to me and almost die. "You, won't believe. . . who we just saw!" Chiharu says gasping for air.

"The new transfer students are completely gorgeous. Especially the oldest sibling Darien. He's drop dead gorgeous. Sure there are guys like Syaoran who are cute but he's just dreamy." Rika says utterly smitten with Darien.

"Well, I'm sure they are nice people even if they're not –" I stopped as soon as I saw a person with brown hair and beautiful hazle eyes.

"So you know what we're talking about now. Isn't he just gorgeous?" Chiharu says and I nod.

Eron, Syaoran, Yamazaki, and every other guy in the school, except Eriol, hated Darien Rand's guts as soon as he came to school. No guy was a match for Darien and he probably didn't know it from the way he was acting. He turned my way and he stopped, I see the other two going to his side. Darien tilts his head in my area and the other two glared at me.

Syaoran and Eron glare at the three new students when Darien walked up towards us. Eron gets in front of me while Syaoran instantly blocks his pathway.

"Let him through. I want to hear him out." I say and they reluctantly let Darien pass. "What do you want from me?" I ask when Darien comes over.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course you're my new enemy along with the two you were with. Now what do you want?" I say again really irritated.

Darien looked surprised that I already knew he was the enemy and just nodded. He walked away and I wondered if I made a huge mistake in talking to him. I go into my class and it was clear that the class was still in competition over me and Syaoran but all the guys were furious at Darien Rand for being so hot. Not to mention all the girls were jealous since I have three good looking guys around me already to add in Darien walking over to me alone. The only person not affected by the transfer students is Eriol but that didn't surprise me in the least.

Mr. Akamichi came into the classroom calling order to all the arguments our class was having. I knew by the look on his face that we had one of the three new transfer students in our class.

"Class we have a new classmate with us today." A kid with midnight blue hair down to his shoulders came in. He had dark skin and dark brown eyes, glaring right at me and I sweat-dropped.

_What is with every single, freaking, transfer student picking me out of everyone in my class. _I thought as Mr. Akamichi continued.

"Now, Rand-kun, you can sit behind Erika-chan." Erika points to where he sits and puts on her fake smile.

"Hello _Rand-kun_, it's a pleasure to meet you." Erika says and I shiver from remembering how she was when she was like that with me.

"Please call me Lee-kun. When you call me Rand-kun it sounds like you're referring to my brother." Lee Rans says kindly.

_Eron, would you please excuse me for paying more attention to the enemy. Could you possibly stop glaring at me? You've been glaring at me all day. I was only being polite like you had once thought me to do. _

Eron was seething all day because of Rand Lee and didn't stop glaring until I had come over to snap him out of it. Eron looked around the room, noticing only the CCS group was there and sighed. Syaoran looked at me and I nodded; Kai and Eriol guarded the door while Syaoran lifted Eron from his seat and threw him across the room.

"You need to control yourself better! You could have blown you cover and just because you're jealous. Eron you may be a bastard but you need to remember to be a team player! You didn't see me beating up the new guys because of whom they were; you must learn patience!" Syaoran yelled and Eron didn't look at him.

I go towards Eron and put a hand on his arm. He looks at me like he was about to cry or was afraid of getting in trouble.

"It's okay, Eron-kun. Syaoran was only talking from past experiences. When Eriol-kun first came to Tomoeda, Syaoran almost killed Eriol-kun. He just doesn't want that to happen to you." I smiled at him and helped him up.

"Thanks Sakura and I'm sorry for acting like I was a child."

Syaoran comes next to us and smiles. "Everyone here forgives you so stop worrying about it already." Eron nods and we all start laughing.

In gym class we were running the marathon and everyone groaned but me, Syaoran, and Eron. We ended up leading the group the entire way until Rand Lee-kun past us in the fifth lap causing us to run even harder to win the race and I ended up tying with him followed by Eron and Syaoran tying for second place.

The teacher came up to us and said we would race for first-fourth place next class and we all groaned. When class ended everyone cheered us on for our amazing stamina and we were all grateful.

_Such a big deal over running a couple laps? Marathons are my favorite gym event since I have a lot of stamina. _Thought Lee Rand as he was getting ready for the end of the day. _I just didn't expect those Card Captors to have so much stamina also. Especially that Kinomoto Sakura! She would have passed me if we had another lap and that Li Syaoran was also gaining!_

"Hey Lee-kun why are you daydreaming? It's time to leave and I want to walk home with you." A junior asked and he just said 'No' very coldly.

I was walking out of the gym when someone tapped my shoulder causing me to yelp. Turning around I see Darien with a frown that shows he's sort of hurt. Gaining my composure, I smile at him and relax a little.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I just wanted to talk to you without my siblings over hearing or your friends interfering."

I looked at him carefully and decided that Darien was telling the truth. "Then start talking. I'm needed for a promise and I'll be running late." Darien looked at me and nodded.

"I was wondering how you knew who we were without explanation? Also about how you weren't scared, like your friends were?"

"Well, I think I knew you were the enemy because you were the only new student to pick me out of the crowd. The only people whom look for me on their first day are my enemies or rivals. My friends were worried about me because of my dreams. I wasn't scared since you wouldn't try to harm me while there are any witnesses around." I replied. I chuckled when I saw Darien's facial expression.

Clearly Darien didn't expect my answer and nearly tripped over the steps. "Then why are you not scared right now?"

"I'm not scared because I know you are kinder than your brother and sister." I said and looked at my watch. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow." I say as I sprinted to the restaurant.

Darien waves goodbye and sighs. _I guess I have to stop trying to talk to Sakura._

I make it to the restaurant in a pale blue dress, breathing heavily as I try to catch my breath. Straightening my dress, I walk in the doorway to see Eron waiting at the wall. He sees me and waves me over. When I get there, I see Eron has gone to extremes trying to impress me. He is dressed in a single white rose in his hand and a set of menus in the other. I tilt my head and point at the menus with the craziest expression ever while laughing. Eron looks down at the menus and shrugged while chuckling himself.

Eron takes my arm and leads me to our table. "How are you doing from today's events?" Eron asks flipping through his menu, looking for the drinks.

"Perfectly fine, how are you doing? Erika seems to have taken a liking to Lee-kun. Are you worried about her?" I ask while showing Eron the drink selection in the menu.

"I'm not exactly worried or not about Erika. She's the only one who can be completely armed while defenseless. That's my opinion as an ally of hers. As a brother, I'm worried as hell and really mad at her. She knows how I am when she gets too close to the enemy. As for you, I think you're a complete idiot for talking to him without us protecting you. You could have been hurt by –" The waitress comes over and I order a coke while Eron gets a root beer. "our enemies but let him talk to you." Eron finishes with worry in his voice.

I find myself more wrapped up in the last thing Eron said than the fact I have been draining my coke. "I could tell he wouldn't hurt me. There were too many witnesses to see him in the act if he dared to try and harm me. Then there are both you and Syaoran, Syaoran would try to kill him while you would devise a way to mentally torture him. My way seemed to be the safest way to keep magic hidden from the world. It would definitely be chaotic if magic became public." I said deciding to have some pasta for dinner.

The waitress comes back to take our orders. I order the fettuccini alfredo with chicken while Eron orders a lasagna. Once the waitress had left Eron starts to talk about the enemies, while I make him stop before he gets too far.

"Before you start you're ranting, you should know that Rand Darien-san is perfectly honest and more calm/safe than his siblings. _You_ need to control your anger against Rand Lee-san so you don't make any careless mistakes. If you make an enemy of Lee-kun then you may end up provoking Erika-chan into 'dating' Lee-kun to spite you. _Or_ Lee-kun might attack you in an act of revenge." I state while Eron stares at me, amazed with my theory.

_I wonder what Eron-kun thinks of my explanation for the circumstances. But he mustn't know that Darien-san came to talk to me earlier. Same with Syaoran, if either knew about that then I would have no peace what-so-ever._

"Well, I now understand why you haven't been letting me read your mind, Sakura. Why did you agree to do that _meeting_ with Lee-kun in the first place." A voice behind me says and Eron gets an ugly expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" Eron says glaring. "We agreed to let me have this one night alone with Sakura."

"We did but I was worried. I merely followed Rand Darien from the school. It led me to an alleyway where I saw Sakura walking. I followed her and was able to read her mind a moment ago."

I turn around to see Syaoran standing directly behind me, giving me one of his death glares. "What do you mean, Syaoran? I wasn't trying to block you out of my mind." I say unconvincingly. Both Syaoran and Eron look at me accusingly and I sweat-drop. "What are you both doubting me or actually believe that I'm lying?" I state clearly upset by their reactions.

Eron motioned Syaoran to go to the hall with him. Eron gets up as the waitress comes in with the food. When they take their leave, I just stare and wonder what they're up to. Eron takes his time when following/pushing Syaoran to the hallway and start to glare at him. "What was Sakura trying to keep from us?" Eron hissed as Syaoran struggled in his grasp.

"Sakura had talked to Darien-san after school before I got there or she met up with you. She was thinking of what we'd do if we found out." Syaoran says breaking free of Eron's grip. "Go back to dinner, I didn't mean to interrupt you two for any reason." Eron comes back to join me as I was starting to eat my pasta.

"Welcome back Eron-kun. What did you need to talk about with Syaoran-kun?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Just what he was doing here. The food here is delicious so if you want some more pasta or some desert, please tell me so I can order some." Eron says with a smile. I nod while finishing my food.

We get some tiramisu for dessert and head back to my house. When we get to the doorway, Eron makes a small bow and says "Anything else Sakura? I am at your command." Jokingly and I start laughing.

"You're free to do whatever you want. Thank you so much for the magnificent dinner. You're a terrific friend." I say as I walked in my house and Eron heads to his.

Darien who was following Sakura around said that the enemy was alone and he was done following her. The voice on the other end wasn't his siblings' voices but one of an adult. Darien goes and looks at Sakura before he leaves for home since he had school in the morning.

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction and please review. Also please read some of my other fanfictions that is posted. **

**Sakura-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

CONFRONTATIONS

The only thing I thought about when I entered my room was how my concentration slipped, allowing Syaoran to read my mind. Kero-chan was already in his drawer asleep so I didn't want to wake him up selfishly. I change into my pajamas and lay in my bed wide awake. I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked out my window but it was too dark.

_I wonder why I felt someone watching me a moment ago. I really need to start concentrating on my magic skills or else I'm going to become extremely paranoid._

I fall asleep at three a.m. and oversleep once again. Kero-chan was yelling at me to wake up and I slap him across the room. "Sakura, why'd you do that? I could have been killed!" Kero says as I run around the room. Once dressed, I slap on my rollerblades and race off to the school praying I won't be too late. As soon as the school building was insight, I head full speed to the point where I probably won't be able to stop. I turn in and end up having to jump the stairs, and crashing into the classroom with shoes at hand with the teacher nearly tripping over me. The gang runs up to help me to my seat while the teacher glares at me. Once I settle in my seat, I take everything I need out and give appreciated looks to my friends.

"Now that we can start class," I look down, "we are going to start writing a short skit and perform it in class. You are to make a six-man team and perform the skit you create. It should be about two minutes while everyone in the group performs. This will happen at the end of the week so you have today to find a group and write a skit. Have fun and get to work you will only have class today." Mr. Akamichi says and we all groan. My group gets together and we vote Tomoyo to write our skit when I see Lee-kun all by himself without a group of his own.

"Don't do it Sakura. The teacher will set him up with a group when he notices so don't invite him to our group getting us in trouble." Syaoran says and I shake my head.

I wave over Lee-kun while my team groaned and just let me be. When Lee got to us he glared at me causing everyone to sweat-drop. "What do you want, Card Captors?" Lee-kun growled causing everyone to get in front of me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be in our group since you don't have anyone." I say as I push through everyone to look at him directly.

Lee-kun was surprised since he looked at the others, who of which were glaring ferociously at him. Lee-kun looked at me again purely shocked at what I had offered him, in light of which my friends might later yell at me. I wait for his answer patiently trying to calm my friends down before they beat Lee-kun up.

After ten minutes of waiting, I give up and tell Lee-kun, "If you do decide to join the group just tell me, 'kay." With the same smile I had on earlier. As I turned to my seat, Lee stopped me by touching my arm. "Yes, Lee-kun? Did you make your decision?" I asked and Lee nodded.

"I want to be part of your group. If that's okay with you I mean." Lee-kun said and I nodded my head very excited.

"Of course it's okay. I can vouch for my friends that you're welcome in our group. Do you want to have a say in the script or do you wish to be let alone until we start rehearsing?"

Lee-kun starts to blush as he looks away. "I'll stay out of it while you guys sort out the script. Just tell me when we're rehearsing so I can be there on time." Lee walks to his desk quickly and keeps his head on his desk.

The rest of the group left Tomoyo and Eriol to write out the skit's script. Syaoran pulled me into the hall with Eron right next to him. When he let go of my arm, I knew that I was about to get yelled at. Eron put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder stopping him from his rant.

"Sakura, why did you invite our enemy to be in the skit group?" I sighed thanking the gods I wasn't being yelled at.

"I wanted him to feel included in our project since he is new in class. I feel like Lee-kun is a person before he is our enemy. I did the same exact thing when Eron-kun and Erika-chan were still our enemies. I'm trying to show I'm, no, we're normal people before we become enemies." I say in my defense as I did a few years ago.

Eron nods his head and allows Syaoran to speak his mind about the situation. Syaoran looks at me for a long time before saying a word. "Be careful. You have to _no idea_ what our enemies can dish out." Syaoran left with that and it seems like forever since I heard Syaoran say, 'Be careful' like he was extremely worried about my safety. In all actuality, the last time was when I was trying to seal the Mirror card.

_So he does care about me after all. For awhile, I thought he was just saying things to say them, not actually caring about me like a moment ago._

Eron was watching me with a soft smile. "I think it's a terrific thing you're trying to do for the Rand family." I smile and Eron blushes slightly before he continues. "I just think you're pushing it a little. Me and Erika never truly tried to kill you, just torture you until you surrendered. But instead of surrendering, you were trying to become our friends with open arms. Clearly you were the one who won but the Rand's, I honestly think, are beyond your compassion. Don't get your hopes up if they don't become your friends in the end, okay," Eron says before heading in the classroom and I nod my head.

I bump into Syaoran and Eron, whom stopped in their tracks. I look to see why they stopped and see the most unbelievable scene ever, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were actually fighting about a script for our skit. I run towards Tomoyo-chan to see what the problem is but instead get slapped in the head by Eriol. I stare at Eriol-kun in disbelief when I notice something is wrong with Eriol-kun.

_Syaoran, can you hear me?_

_Yeah?_

_Eriol-kun is different. He wouldn't hit me otherwise. I think he's being controlled by something, temporarily of course. _

_What should we do then, Sakura? We can't expose magic because it'll cause a huge ruckus. It isn't like I actually care if his reputation is ruined but he is stronger than me in power. I would easily lose if I face him in another duel._

_Just try to restrain him before he starts going for blood. I'll find out why he's behaving so strange from Tomoyo-chan._

_Okay._

Syaoran grabs Eriol-kun from the back and drags him to the hall, getting help from Eron-kun and Kai-kun, who was sent out of class yet again. I run up to Tomoy-chan, whom was in tears at her desk, to see if I can calm her down.

I have never seen Tomoyo-chan cry but she was definitely bawling her eyes out right now. Tomoyo-chan doesn't even know I'm right in front of her and I feel completely helpless. Never have I felt so helpless in my life, not even when I had to go through a year and a half without him. Tomoyo had always been the one who never broke down and supported me when I had. I decide to hug Tomoyo-chan just to show her I'm here to help any way possible. Tomoyo-chan hugs me back crying into my chest and I just stand there rubbing her back to calm her down.

When Tomoy starts to calm down she starts to talk to me. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'm glad that I have a terrific friend like you. We might be able to get through anything together." I nod my head expecting more words but Tomoyo started to cry again.

"I bet one of us could be on the brink of death and we'd still be there for one another. That's because we are absolute best friends, Tomoyo-chan. I will help you in any way I'm able to." Tomoyo nods her head and I am relieved.

She stops crying completely and starts writing our skit once more. I see Syaoran come back in and I let Tomoyo-chan work on the script by herself while I talk to Syaoran.

"So how's Eriol-kun?" I ask seeing no trace of Eriol-kun being in the school itself.

Syaoran looked down a bit before he faces me again. "Eriol came to his senses and was an absolute wreck. He decided it would be best if he left school earlier. Kai and I had decided to believe him since he was shaking. Sakura it had to be a dark force, Eriol would never have done anything to Tomoyo otherwise." Syaoran says with the most astonishing expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Syaoran? You usually don't have that kind of expression on your face." I don't understand what made Syaoran this crazy.

Syaoran shakes his head and just looks at me. "Can't talk about it around anyone. We'll pick this up later, use the telepathy but make sure no one notices." He whispers and I nod my head very curiously about what the news is.

Kai waves at me and I wave back when I realize he's out of class again, so I head over there so I can lecture him. He backs away once he sees me heading towards him. Grabbing his arm, I pull him closer to me.

"What's up Saku-chan? You usually don't pull me aside like this." Kai says with the grace and politeness of the magician he used to be.

"Why aren't you in class, Kaitou-kun? Did you get in trouble again?" I ask really agitated with him. Syaoran makes me let Kai go so he could explain.

"I'm sorry Sakura. The teacher got mad at me and sent me to go wait outside when I saw Syaoran with Eriol." Kai says worried about what is coming next.

"Why did the teacher get mad at you?" I say coolly making those around me shiver.

Kai looks around for a way to escape and finds a window. I release my key but Kai escapes before I could put the Obedience on him. I turned to Syaoran and he steps back afraid of what I'll make him do. "Syaoran, what's going on? Why are you hiding so many secrets from me?" I say hurt and ready to use the Libra card so I get the truth from him. The only reason I haven't yet read him the rights he has was an enemy other than Lee-kun is coming so I seal my key.

Darien comes up to me, surprised to see me as much as I was to see him. Syaoran looks between us, mad to see we are nervous around each other. Then I see right across from me was the third sibling, Rand Serena-chan.

"Darien, why are you so late? Didn't you promise to help me with my homework? The kid next to me is so useless and dumb; he completely adores some girl named Tanaka Miho." She notices me and Syaoran for the first time and starts to glare at us. "What are you two doing here? We are having a private conversation." I realize that she might be more evil and sadistic than Eriol-kun and I am scared. Syaoran drags me into the classroom before someone begins a battle.

Syaoran guides me to my desk since I had no control over my senses. The others gather around my desk to see what was wron. "What's wrong with Sakura?" Rika asked when I had my head down on my desk, unable to lift it back up.

"Don't know, it could have been from meeting Rand Lee's sister. Or it could be from Eriol losing it and yelling at Tomoyo. But we've no idea why Sakura's like this." Syaoran says and I'm grateful for it.

Eron somehow made a way to look me in the face and gives me a look that told me he was going to interrogate me later. Tomoyo seems to understand what I was thinking and said I was to be left alone. I try to thank Tomoyo but it all comes out as grumbles. Tomoyo was able to understand and says, "You're welcome Sakura-chan."

I fell asleep a few minutes later, seeing nothing else I could possibly do. I saw someone on a beach and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Eyes that were beautiful but so ominous that it was extremely scary. He was so beautiful himself with toned muscles and perfectly tanned skin. I was so close to seeing whom it was when an annoying voice came through my mind.

"Sakura wake up! The teacher is starting to get mad!"

"Leave me alone." I murmured when I felt something hit my head. Blinking, I see my math teacher tapping his hand with a ruler and Tomoyo-chan sweat-dropping.

"What was that last remark, Kinomoto-san?" he said and I try to remember that last thing I said. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Sorry, sensei, I can't remember what I had said. I promise I won't fall asleep in class again." I said.

The teacher leaves and I sigh. Looking behind me, I see Syaoran shaking his head. "You told me to wake up didn't you?" I asked and Syaoran nodded. "I thought we couldn't communicate with each other when we were asleep!" I said with a questioning look on my face.

"I guess I didn't want you to get in trouble. But why did you tell me to leave you alone?" I blush and turned away to listen to our lecture. "C'mon Sakura; why did you want me to leave you alone?"

I tune Syaoran out and close my mind off from him when the bell rings for lunch. I run out of the classroom before Syaoran could start up with even more questions while everyone else just stares at the place I was to the place I went to. Syaoran was scratching his head when he saw Lee grinning.

Reaching the roof, I start to slow down and relax a bit more. As I make my way to the fence, I see someone else sleeping with a book on his face. I quietly move closer to see who the person is and see it's Kai ditching class. I thought I would be able to catch him off guard, but when I came up to him he said, "Hey Saku-chan, why're you here now?" I look up to see a mysterious grin on his face.

"How did you know I was here, Kai-kun?" I ask sweat-dropping.

Kai stands up and pats my head. "Only Sakura would make so much noise when slamming a door or running up a flight of stairs. I got kicked out of class by my darling little sister so I came up here to nap in peace." Kai says nonchalantly. "So why are _you here_ Sakura?"

I look away so he doesn't see me so dejected. "I came here to get away from Syaoran. I had an unfortunate thing happen, and said something I shouldn't have. He would be bugging me if I was in the classroom."

"What and how did you say what you said?" Kai asked and I look at him questioningly. "What? He feeds me and if he's upset or worried about you, I won't get any food." Kai exclaimed after a few moments.

"He was telling me to wake up from my dream and I told him to go away. Everyone in class thought I was talking to the teacher, but Syaoran knew I was talking to him. He wants to know why I didn't want him interfering in my head but I don't think he should. I believe it was Rand Darien or Rand Lee since I could only see his beautiful but sorrowful eyes. But the teacher hit my head so I couldn't see him farther. At least I got it off my chest, thanks for listening, Kaitou-kun." Kai nods and goes back to sleep while I sit near the fence and look at the mountains shining from the reflecting light.

The bell for fourth period rang but I didn't go back to class. I didn't feel well enough to pay attention to a teacher so I just skipped class like Kai-kun usually does. I just stared blankly at the scenery when a very panicked Eron comes over to me, making sure I wasn't ill.

Eron sighed and leaned against the fence, staring at me with very confused eyes. Finally collecting his thoughts, Eron said, "Everyone was very worried about you. We all thought you collapsed somewhere, unable to get help from anyone. Why didn't you come back to the classroom?"

Tilting my head, I just shrug. "I didn't want to go back to class. Since Kai was here, I was sure I'd be safe or at least be told if something was wrong. Sorry for worrying you, I guess I was lost in my thoughts the entire time. What classes have I missed?"

Eron looks at me with utter disbelief. "Sakura, school is over; everyone went to search for you. I said I'd search the school and I also found Kai." Eron says as I slap my forehead and groan.

"Sorry, Eron-kun, I didn't mean to skip the rest of school. I only meant to miss the rest of class so I could clear my head." Eron suddenly hugs me and I am really shocked at his sudden embrace. Eron is so worried about me that he was slightly shaking from today's events.

Whispering in my ear Eron says, "You have no idea how worried I was about you. When you first came into the classroom with Syaoran I thought someone may have hurt you in some way. It was extremely for everyone in the group." I nod my head and mumble something that Eron couldn't hear. Eron takes my hand and leads me to the stairwell when Eron suddenly stops and puts his arm in front of me protectively. "Sakura, stay back or something horrible might happen to you. Head back towards the roof and fly away, do not come back to help me!" Eron says low when he suddenly rushes at the person who may want to harm me. It takes me a moment to realize Eron was trying to give me time to escape while he is fighting.

Turning, I run towards the roof to try and call for help. Almost miraculously, as I go through the roof's door, Kai was back with Erika-chan. "Erika-chan, you need to hurry… Eron needs help … please go and help him out!" I say as I try to get my cards.

Erika pales as she hears what I'm saying. When I finished talking, she rushed out the door while Kai stays put. He whistles to his pet bird; Perro-chan flies up to him and Kai says something in French. Perro-chan leaves and then Syaoran comes up the roof with the parakeet on his shoulder.

Gaping at Syaoran, I just start laughing hysterically. Collapsing on the ground, I try to control myself but fail miserably. Syaoran lifts me up and I manage to stop somehow; I point towards the door and he heads that way very confused.

I grab my staff and pull out the Power card to give myself enough strength to help the others. The long struggle to get to Eron, Erika, Syaoran, and Kai was all for nothing. There was no reason for my being there; they were on their way to meet up with me.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Didn't I tell you not to come back to help me no matter what." Eron says disappointed. I look down, ashamed at myself for acting so recklessly.

When I look at them again, I see that they were struggling hard on their own. All of them have bruises and cuts all over; Eron had a bloody nose that looked like it was broken and the skin was completely ripped off; Syaoran had a black eye, and was limping; while Kai and Erika were just standing. I figured out why Eron didn't want me to fight with them, I wouldn't last and most likely be in a coma if I did fight.

_Eron-kun is very considerate to make sure I didn't fight but he still needed it. I'll chew him out later when I see they are all better._

Pulling me aside, Syaoran grabs the card that appeared in my hand. "Don't you dare use the Heal on us. We were the ones that fought, we are the ones that should decide if we want to be healed and we voted that you are to never heal us if we choose to do something dangerous." Tucking the card in his back pocket, Syaoran heads home with Kai while I walked home with Eron; Erika went alone to her house since she didn't want to walk home with me and Eron.

When I noticed Eron was starting to sway from side to side, I support him as best I could. When we finally got to my house, I put Eron on the sofa so he could sleep while I cooked dinner for Onii-chan and Outo-san. Blinking a few times, I notice for the first time that Eron's hair was short like Syaoran, Kai, and Eriol's hair style.

Suddenly the door opened and I see Eriol in the hallway. He looked so distraught that I actually felt some sympathy for the reincarnation of CLow Reed. He comes in and starts to heal Eron-kun as best as he can with him being out of practice for so long. When he finished healing Eron, he looked at me to see if I needed to be healed.

"I don't need to be healed Eriol-kun, would you like some tea?" I ask and he nods as he sits on the chair.

"I don't know what to do Sakura-san, how can I ever apologize to everyone? This is the least I can do, healing their injuries." I serve him some tea and he drinks it slowly. When he finished the cup, he takes his leave, refusing to eat dinner.

I eat dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge as Eron gained consciousness and he tried to get up. I pushed him to the ground and forced him to eat some food. When he surrendered and ate some food, he ate so much that I thought I might have to give him the leftover food.

Then Eron realized that he was healed and looked at me surprised. "Didn't Li take the Heal away from you?" I nod my head in response. "Then how am I healed?" I finish washing the dishes and look at him.

"Eriol-kun came by and healed you. He feels bad about what happened at school and it's his way of apologizing. Onii-chan will be home soon so I'll see you tomorrow," Eron leaves waving bye and looks at my tree to see Darien in it, then leaving without alarming me that someone was stalking me.

_What is going to happen now? _I wondered as I finished the last of my homework later that evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Performing with the Enemy**

When I walked through the classroom door, I saw all three Rand siblings around my desk. As I move toward them, the class watches me very closely. I put my bag down and sit, waiting for them to start talking to me when Eron and Syaoran come in. They come running over when I stop them from causing a fight.

Syaoran is furious with me as always when I try to talk to the enemy. "What are you doing Sakura? They are our enemies!" Syaoran yells and I try to keep from yelling.

Eron glares at them, mainly at Darien as I try to keep the peace. "Sakura, why are you doing this? They don't deserve to talk to you since they are doing horrible things." Eron says mainly to Darien, the one stalking Sakura. I fall head first at the way he said it.

_I thought Eron-kun lost all his hatred and malice, guess I was wrong about that. _"You two need let me handle this. It's not your problem; it's mine no matter how you think about it. If I need help I'll ask for it but don't need two 'knights in shining armor' protecting me for no reason." I almost shout. The entire class cowers and the five people near my desk look for places to hide from me. I turn to the three causing the disruption. "So may I ask why you're here, instead of in class?"

I look toward Darien since he seemed to be the only one I could trust. He blushes slightly and turns his head the other way. Serena finally lost her temper and grabbed my arm. All the guys started to move towards us and we said "Stay out of this" simultaneously. They stopped and were watching for any reason to jump in.

We stare at each other for a long time before Serena let's go. "Why are you acting so innocent, Card mistress? You need to get the hell out of here or you will be in trouble!" Serena hisses calmly.

Darien intervenes at that very moment, pulling Serena away from me. Kicking and fighting Darien off of her, Serena glares at him. "What are you _doing_ Darien? _We_ are supposed to be scaring her into leaving the school. Why in the world are you pulling me away from her?" She yelled as loud as she could.

Darien glances over my way and a shadow came over his eyes. Then he looks back at his sister, "We are supposed to be threatening them and wanting them to leave. We are not trying to get them killed right away. Just calm down and think things through before you let your anger get the better of you yet again." He drags her to her class and says goodbye to us. I watch him leave, captivated by his appearance, as do the rest of the girls. Getting my materials out on my desk, I start to feel the glares of everyone in the class.

Syaoran was the one who was upset with me the most. He wouldn't talk to me at all and he would just do his work quietly; it was irritating me to know he was angry but not do anything. When class ended, I turned around and stared at him. Then without any warning, I punched him in the face, surprising everyone.

Syaoran ran his hand over his face to see if he was imagining all of it and found he wasn't. Wincing from the pain, Syaoran finally loses his temper. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

I sigh in relief, hearing his voice calms me down. "You're finally talking to me. I knew I would have to do something crazy, so you would yell at me and actually speak."

Everyone in the classroom sweat-drops while Syaoran sulks at his desk. I feel sorry for him but forget that feeling when I remember why I needed to talk to him. Turning around, I see Syaoran just sitting there, head on the table, slightly moaning. "Syaoran," I say sighing, "Today we have to rehearse the skit because we are going first tomorrow." Syaoran nods his head and looks away from me. I feel a sick, gut wrenching pain from seeing his expression and look towards the board again, crestfallen.

When the teacher comes in, I notice that my brother is in the hallway. I head towards the door to talk to my brother when he vanishes into thin air. I turn around when I see the class staring at me with confused looks, the only one who looked as confused as I did was Syaoran and that was because he heard me mutter 'onii-chan'. I reached my desk and class began like usual. I start to think I was going crazy when Syaoran bolts up with a horrific look on his face, scaring everyone. Eriol and Eron go over and restrain the vicious Syaoran. I try to get into Syaoran's mind and when I manage, I see him in a rage of fury beating Eron up. Then I see the image that made him furious, my bruised body caused from Eron's advances on me when he went crazy. Snapping back to reality, I reach over to try and calm Syaoran when he slams his fist into my stomach.

I stagger backwards, gasping for air when I realize that I feel a dark force nearby. As soon as he punched me, Eron snapped and started to fight with Syaoran. After everyone was panicking about how to stop the fight, Kai walks in to see us. Kai quickly takes control of the situation and pins Eron down on the ground. Then as he held Eron down with one arm, he snapped his fingers causing Syaoran to become paralyzed (a move he used on me when I was running from Ericka, after she told me Syaoran and Eron made a bet on me) and couldn't hurt anyone else.

Eriol, whom was silent the entire time, went to see how I was fairing. I was still unconscious and everyone was worried about me. Someone or something was causing me to burn up like a cigarette. I feel like a wild fire that can't be extinguished, and no one seems to be trying to cool it. I see through bleary eyes a figure with solemn hazel eyes turn away from me.

Third POV

Syaoran was by Sakura's side the entire time she was in the hospital. He had just snapped out of the rage when Kai had intervened. Eron had been too embarrassed to go near Sakura after his outburst; but when Syaoran leaves to take a nap, Eron takes over the watch and they switch off every seven hours.

Eron would pace up and down the hallway during his seven hour break just like Syaoran so they know when Sakura awakens immediately. Once night comes, they let Kai take over since he was nocturnal, even though they hate leaving Sakura's side.

Sakura's fever spiked during the night and they couldn't cool her body off no matter what they tried. They kept her in a frozen blanket to cool her body with bags of ice everywhere aournd her face. If her fever got any worse, then Sakura was in danger of dying and they had her on I.V's to keep her from getting dehydrated from her sweating every five seconds. Everyone got worried when she didn't awaken by the fourth day of her coma.

Syaoran and Eron stopped their shifts to stay in the room with Sakura, despite their animosity towards each other. She was fighting on the inside the entire time. Sakura's bed sheets had to be changed about twice a week because it would get soaked.

The CCS group often took different shifts in case she got worse. After two weeks, Darien got to Sakura's room to visit her. They were caught off guard when they saw him but they started to fight him off as soon as they realized his plans.

Once Darien finished getting Syaoran and Eron off of him; he started to apologize. "I'm sorry for what had happened to Sakura-san but I can't help my family for wanting to put her through such torment. I was only coming over here so I could apologize to her in person for what my sister did, I will break her fever so she will be able to finally awaken. My sister is a very evil person and shouldn't have been able to put a curse like that on her. Now, will you please let me pass?" Syaoran and Eron exchanged glances and nodded their heads reluctantly.

Entering the bedroom, Darien is shocked to see a pink aura surrounding Sakura, breaking her free from the fever. _I thought that was impossible to do since Serena's spell allows her fever to come from and manipulate all of her fears. The only way possible is to face and conquer all of her fears head on. How in the world did Sakura manage to accomplish that on her own?_

The one who was most surprised from the entire group was Sakura herself. Every moment she felt like she was getting punched in the stomach, with each and every breath she takes. Finally after struggling with her own fears for so long she awakes, just to find Darien in the room by himself.

Sitting up against the wall, Sakura purposefully made herself glare at Darien. Darien, noticing the shift in the blankets, looked up. Taken back from the glare, Darien sighed in disbelief; getting up he informed Syaoran and Eron that Sakura was up. _Why is Darien in here alone? I was sure that he would be banned from even coming near the room _because of _Syaoran and Eron-kun._

Barging into the room, Syaoran looks so afraid that I didn't even notice Eron practically dying to murder Darien. Darien stood on the other side of my bed, avoiding eye contact with Syaoran. "I'm so glad you're okay Sakura. We haven't slept since you passed out three weeks ago." Syaoran says with relief at talking to Sakura. Sakura smiles weakly at Syaoran, then turned her attention to Darien.

"Why are you here, Darien; you should be as far away from me as possible. I don't even want to see you or your family." Sakura said coldly.

Darien sighs and nods his head. "Just came to see how you were Sakura and to see if I could help you out. Just tell me whenyou are ready to speak to me once more." Darien leaves and Sakura sighed in relief without looking at anyone.

Sakura's POV

_At least that's over with. Now to find out the details of my dreams._

Syaoran starts to speak to me but I couldn't process anything because I was so worn out. I just kept thinking about the dreams I had and what they had meant. It was so disturbing and I barely noticed when Syaoran and Eron left.

That evening the gang decided to have a meeting and told me but I decided to stay instead of them including me in the festivities. When everyone gathered at Eriol's house there was a quiet hysteria going through each all because of what Darien told Syaoran and Eron before Sakura awoke.

Syaoran's POV

"Everyone I think we have a larger problem than we first thought" I start only to be glared at by everyone in the room. "But what do we do about it?" I finish so I can get answers without someone interrupts me.

Eron was the one to respond because he was the only one to actually care about what Sakura had to do since it's similar to how the Phantom was to be truly defeated. "Maybe we have just been thinking it wasn't such a big deal because Sakura hasn't been truly honest with us. She tends to downplay how bad or menacing someone really is if she knows how we would react. Think about it, when has she ever been one-hundred percent honest with any of us?" That made everyone actually think about how Sakura acts and how much she actually shares with everyone.

"So Saku-chan bravely fights against all of her fears to awaken. We realize that the enemy has the abilities to torment us more than ever **but** is only targeting Sakura. Oh and that she hasn't mentioned any of this because we tend to overreact whenever she tells us that there is a new enemy." Kai lazily closes his eyes after telling this to everyone while the rest of us roll our eyes at his simplification at this whole ordeal.

Touya was getting pissed off at how easily everyone can just discuss these issues calmly. Standing up Touya storms out of the room to keep himself from killing any of his little sister's friends. Yue was worried about what Touya would do when he is in a mood like this so he followed silently apologizing to everyone in the room.

Tomoyo and Eriol were probably the only people in the room who weren't terrified because they were used to Sakura acting like this. Turning towards Eriol, Tomoyo shows him the designs for the skit they are going to perform when Sakura is released from the hospital. Eriol flips through the designs in fascination and when he sees the looks on everyone else was giving him and Tomoyo and gives Tomoyo her sketchbook back.

"What are you two _doing_" I ask incrediously and they shrug their shoulders.

"We are going over the designs for our class performance so we can be prepared for it. Sakura does what she wants and we must let her do so. If she tells us we need to be open minded, not try to yell at her for doing what she feels is right. Like when she befriended all of you even when she shouldn't have. So if you want to yell fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Tomoyo says closing her notebook and looking at Eriol she asks "Which do you think is better for Sakura? The blue halter mini or the Grecian tunic ruffle?"

"That's hard because both would look great on Sakura. But if I had to choose go with the tunic ruffle. She is the evil one so she should be cute and evil." Eriol comments making everyone really confused. Noticing this he continues, "In our skit, Lee and Sakura are evil and we must stop her from successfully turning me evil. The teacher said it would be cute but that's because it's Akamichi-sensei overseeing the project."

Everyone sweat-drops and I throw my hands up in frustration. Eriol notices this and smirks. "Why don't you relax after all this is your girlfriend. She will do what she wants even if its life threatening." I nod my head utterly defeated by his true remarks. "Now that we have been reminded as to why it is so important to stay by her side and keep Sakura safe within reason. I believe that this meeting is finished and I believe Sakura will be released tomorrow evening and return to school the following day. I am quite exhausted from the past weeks events." Eriol removed himself from the group and everyone followed suit. I was halfway home when what Eriol said finally caught up with me. Smiling I sprinted home because Sakura would be with me again in two days.

Eriol's prediction came true as it always does and Sakura was surrounded completely by her closest friends and Tomoyo just smiled at her best friend. I wasn't granted any rights and wasn't capable of giving Sakura a proper greeting. But that was ended by Akamichi-sensei when he called order to everyone.

"Hello everyone I'm glad to say we can finally watch the last skit of the class now that Sakura is here." Everyone cheered while Sakura, Eriol, Eron, Erika, Lee, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and whoever else there was to help. Kai snuck in to watch the skit since he helped with the rehearsing. "Begin" was all that was said when they got up in front of the class.

Sakura and Lee pull out fake swords and point them at Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran was being restrained by Erika and was struggling against to protect his advisors. Smiling evilly, and everyone gulps.

"You're too late my little knight." Lee says joyfully.

"We have turned everyone against you and your ways. Now everyone has succumbed to the dark side including your king and queen. Since you cannot be swayed, you must die." Sakura says maliciously.

Lee points his sword towards Syaoran and makes it seem as though he stabbed through Syaoran's heart. As Syaoran laid on the floor he gasps as Sakura sheds a tear for an old friend.

"End Scene" Tomoyo says and the class applauds at the great performance. Sakura helps Syaoran up and they all head back to their seats.

"Now we shall begin where we left off yesterday." Akamichi says while no one listens to his lecture.


End file.
